Snake Empire
by KingBeasta
Summary: While most pirates wish for fame, glory, wealth, one piece, or recognition The Uzumaki siblings wish for the destruction of World government and have a great adventure and they won't let anyone stand in their way from achieving their goal of the complete destruction of the marines. Naruto x Robin Naruko x Gaara Menma x Bonney
1. Chapter 1

**summary** : The Uzumaki Triplets wish to to take down the world government and have a great adventure

Naruto x Nico Robin

 **Poll for Menma's pairing**

 _Menma x Boa Hancock_

 _Menma x Nojiko_

 _Menma x Princess Shirahoshi_

 _Menma x Jewelry Bonney_

 _Menma x Persona_

Menma x Viola

 **A/N just for a reminder i never bash so please don't think im allowing my feels or hatred for a person with to mess with my flow of the story**

* * *

It is the absolute era pirate where Pirates try to aim for their dream but among the pirate world one of the dreams many pirates want is to become the pirate King except three young people they don't want to become pirate King. What they truly want is the death and end of the world government this is the Story of the legendary pirate crew known as "Cobra Emperor Pirates".

Within in Sandy kingdom of Alabasta luffy is battling against Crocodile one of the Shichibukai and a man who ate the **sand sand fruit (Suna Suna no Mi)** to say the young aspiring pirate King was having an easy fight no the rubber man was having the fight of his life. The straw hat crew watched as their captain having the fight of his life could only stand by but if you look at Zoro the name pirate hunter you'll see him clenching his teeth.

Even the sometimes calm cook Sanji looks like he's going to explode but unknown to everyone they are being watched by a albino cradle snake as the snake watches the fight going on its emerald green eyes blink with the predator flicks it's tongue out.

 **Far Way miles away from the fight**

But just outside the two five minutes away is two people standing in the middle of the desert island both men are smirking.

Both men are blonde they are around the age of 24 years old one of the men has spiky blonde hair he has bangs coming down on his head and bangs covering his ears, the man has blue piercing eyes, whisker like birthmarks. The man is built like a body builder, he's wearing a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle. Underneath the robe, beneath which he wore no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown boats. He has a chokuto, and katana This man is none other than Menma Uzumaki Namikaze user of the infamous Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Basilisk ( **Snake** **Snake Fruit, Model: Basilisk)** he's also know as "Black Fang".

Next to Menma is his twin brother Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and just like his brother he has the same eyes and whiskers he has, three bangs on the left side of his face (think of tale of a gusty ninja). Naruto has medical tape wrapped around his head he wears a robe similar to his brother but his light blue with white lining and a fur collar, he also wears black gloves. Underneath the robe, he wears a black V-neck shirt, black jeans, and brown boats. Naruto has two swords strapped to his back but unlike Menma who has two arms Naruto only has one arm. Just like his brother he's also a devil fruit user of the Hebi _Hebi no Mi, Model: Yamata no Orochi_ ( **Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: Eight Headed Serpent** ) learning him the name of Serpent Emperor.

Both of twins are powerful pirates with Naruto leading his pirate crew Cobra Emperor Pirates but there is another member of the uzumaki twins their sister Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze devil fruit user of the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Hydra ( **Snake Snake Fruit, Model: Hydra** ) she also gain a name of herself she's also known as the Golden Fist.

Menma then smirks at the house where Luffy and Crocodile are battling each other. "So are we gonna let this newbie take Croc-baka by himself Naruto-ani(brother) not that I care." Said Menma he then reaches for his back pulling out a canister he then puts it to his mouth drinking the water.

He looks at his brother Naruto shakes his negatively "no I already told Croc-baka if he tries to enslave anyone or disturbs the peace within any country" said Naruto he then narrows his eyes at the war lord Crocodile both the twins think back to the conversation they had with Crocodile.

 **Flashback three years ago**

Naruko has fair skin just like her brother she has blue eyes, fox-like whiskers and blonde hair her she keeps her hair in two pig tails reaching her back. She's wearing a black tank top with a red swirling whirlpool in the middle she's also wearing two gray fingerless gloves. She has a dark green trench coat in the back of the jacket is the word Whirlpool written on the back in orange in Kanji, the young woman has a zatoichi strapped to her back, she's also wear short blue shorts under the shorts she's wearing grey leggings and she's wearing midnight blue shoes.

Naruto, Menma, and Naruko are standing Infront of Crocodile. The triplets each have a passive look on their face while Crocodile has an angry look having a look that he wants to kill the three devil users Infront of him. "What did you say" asked Crocodile but it came out more of a demand really but neither of the triplets felt different I mean why would you Menma can kill someone within seconds, Naruko can shot poison, fire, and shot acid and acid gas, and Naruto being able to control several different elements from each head like fire, poison, ice, wind, light, darkness, acid, and lava.

Menma looks uncaring as if he and his siblings hasn't been threatened, Naruko looks calm just looking around the building she honestly didn't take Crocodiles threat seriously, and Naruto just grinned at the large as if he wasn't threaten but in reality he wasn't pissed he found Crocodile amusing to him it was amusing that someone so weak so pathetic would threaten him he honesty believed Crocodile being quite stupid.

As Naruto continues to grin at Crocodile the large man feels uncomfortable being stared at the Uzumaki siblings with each of their blue eyes staring at him it honestly felt like they weren't looking at but through him and looking directly at his heart. Naruto then starts to chuckle "ahaha you must be stupid for threatening us I mean the three of us single handling destoryed a marine island and took it as our own " said Naruto.

Crocodile then snarls at Naruto, Menma, and Naruko angrily "why you little bastards you and your whore of- Crocodile never finished that sentence when he relies he was feeling the affect of **Haoshoku Haki** (Conqueror's Gaki) he then noticed the cold and heartless look in the Uzumaki triplets eyes he couldn't believe it not only does Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze have it but also his brother.

And with the speed surpassing Admiral and Seven War Lords ( **Shichibukai** ) Naruto is Infront of Crocodile shocking all the hidden assassin's further "Snake Bind ( **Hebi no baindo** ) Naruto's left arm turns into an albino white cobra snake as his snake catches Crocodile by the throat Naruto lifts the large man fully off the ground as Crocodile stares at Naruto he can clearly see an image of some Asura like creature behind him.

As Naruto glares at Crocodile he narrows his eyes seeing Crocodile raise his hook hand. Naruto then squeezes his grip on Crocodile "now don't get any ideas this snake can freeze anything I even learn to inject the ice into people's body freezing their nerve system. Now listen here I will only say this once if you ever and I mean ever insult my sister again I'll kill or better I'll let her kill you" said Naruto.

He then turn his looking at his sister nodding his head. She then gives him a toothy grin "you got Naruro-ani ( **brother** ) " said Naruko she then looks around seeing a small blue vase she then spits as the spit landed on the vase it melts the vase and small table when grins back at Crocodile. "I can even blow acid gas" said a smirking Naruko.

Crocodile then starts sweating in fear he now knew why each of their bounty was over 10,900,560,000,000,000 berries "it's no wonder why even the strongest Marin and pirate are cautious about fighting them hell even the best bounty hunter are scared going after these guys" thought Crocodile.

Naruto then lifts Crocodile higher in the air "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you... And if I see you using your powers to control a country or even a small village I'll kill you " threatened Naruto he then harshly drops Crocodile. And watching the sand man pant from closed oxygen as Crocodile finally gains control over his breathing he looks up and sees the siblings smile at him with a smile "oh and one more thing tell Robin-chan I said hello" said Naruto the three left with Naruto and his siblings grinning.

As they each outside they feel a presence but neither look back knowing who it is after few minutes of silence Naruko smirks she then back flips jumping high in the air facing Nico Robin. Nico Robin has a calm face while Naruko is grinning at the demon child and most wanted criminal from the government. Nico Robin then offers Naruko and her brothers a smile but she stares at Naruto a little longer with her cheeks burning light pink. "Hello Naruko-chan Menma-san Naruto-kun" said Robin but when she said Naruto's name it was laced with seductive tone.

Naruko then pulls Robin in a tight bear hug spinning her and the tan beauty around most people might get annoyed but not Robin since Naruko was her best friend "mhm it's good to see you to Naruko-chan when was the last time we saw each other?" Asked Robin.

Naruko grinned at Robin she then puts her finger in her chin and gets into a thinking positions. "Five months ago" said Naruko finally dropping her grin.

Robin hums to herself when gazes at Naruko with her piercing eyes Naruko matches Robin stare with her own after. Breaking eye contact with her best friend she smiles at the the female Uzumaki she then starts to chuckle.

Shen then turn her attention to Naruto and Menma it honestly felt forever since she last seen the three was quite happy to see her only friends. Robin then shifts her attention to Menma smiling at him he gives her a half smirk "how have you been Menma-san?" Asked Robin but you can almost feel the hint of teasing in her voice.

Menma then sighs heavenly she was always someone who enjoys teasing someone especially his brother. Menma just shrugged his shoulders "pretty good Sasori has finally found the location on one of the marine bases. From what Sasori told us one of the Celestial Dragon is on the bases." Said Menma informing what has been going on.

Robin hums to herself she'd known of the Uzumaki siblings hatred for Marines and especially on the so called World Nobles the Celestial Dragons. She also remember hearing rumors about Sasori the rumors were he has a pirate collected killing pirates and turning them into his own weapons Sasori is also a dangerous man for turning over three hundred Marines into puppets she also heard he had a unqiue devil fruit the rumors were he ate the Ningyō Ningyō no Mi ( **Puppet Puppet Fruit** ) a powerful fruit allows him turn anything into a puppet put if his devil fruit powers weren't bad enough the man had extreme knowledge of creating powerful poisons they were even rumors stated that he had his own spy network everywhere.

Saint Roswald "which world noble are you going after this time?" Asked Robin she this isn't their first time going after a world noble since the triplets killed both Saint Jalmack and Saint Mjosgard which is one of the reasons their bounty is so high.

"We're going after Saint Roswald Robin-chan" said Menma he then smirks at the prospect of killing another one of those celestial dragons. Him and his brother and sister honestly hated the Celestial Dragons and the world government hell when they were kids they'd hated the world government they saw them as the true criminals. Especially the world Nobles who encourage slavery he and his siblings couldn't understand why people would work for the Marines but of all the Celestial Dragons he hated was Hiruzen Sabutobi, Koharu Utatane, Danzo Shimura, and Homura Mitokado they would never forgive those old fools for what they've done to them especially those traitors Kakashi Hatake and Jiraya.

Robin let's out a small chuckles as she watches Menma's frustrated and angry face. But in the inside she felt uneasy at the angry and hateful blue eyes of the siblings she knew they only turn like that when their mind are on things one of the things is Jiraya and Kakashi Hatake. "Your scowling again Menma-san" giggled Robin.

Menma's eyebrow twitched viscously at being teased at the archaeolgist he then clicks his tongue. Robin then finally turn her attention to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the leader of the Cobra Emperor Pirates. The young archaeologist smiles sweetly at Naruto he then grins back at her Robin tries not to show her true emotions but unable stop herself from having a true smile on her face from seeing the Serpent Emperor he then walks up to her smiling at the tan woman "nice to see you Robin-chan" said Naruto.

Robin nods her head she truly missed Naruto since he gave her a reason to live and she owed it to him "yes I must confess it is good seeing but to bad your already leaving" said Robin as she tries not to look distressed at the thought of the whisker blonde man leaving.

Naruto then sighs "yea I know sucks but we'll see each other again" said Naruto "but we'll be back and maybe next time we'll see each other longer Dattebayo" said Naruto. Robin doesn't say a word just nodding her without looking at him Naruto then raises her chin with his finger giving her a charming smile suddenly his left arm transform into a white cobra "at least with this I'll always be with you" said Naruto.

She then laughs at his attempt of humor "okay Naruto-kun see you guys later" said Robin as she walks back into Crocodile's home.

Naruto then turns to Naruko and Menma "alright guys let's go kill some old people" said Naruto heading to his boat they each nod their heads following their brother.

 **Flashback End**

Naruto then shakes his head from the train of thought. He then looks towards his brother's "ready Menma" asked Naruto.

Menma gave his brother a fox-like grin "fuck yea Dattebayo" said Menma he then fist bumps with his brother with both brothers smirking at each other "time to kill a sand man" said Menma Naruto nods his head.

As both rubberman and the sand man both glaring at each other with the other strawhats watching on the sidelines. "Gum Gum Pistol Shot ( **Gomu Gomu no Pistol Shot** )" Yelled Luffy as he tries to hit Crocodile the Shichibukai uses his sand abilities to dodge and avoid. Luffy leans back and spits on Crocodile this caused Crocodile him be anger while everyone sweat drops at Luffy. The Strawhat then punch Crocodile in the face to buckle back he then jumps in the air and double kick him in the face.

Crocodile brings up his hook hand blocking Lucy's attack he spoon misses Life's smirk "got you bastard "Gum Gum Club ( **Gomu Gomu no** **Kurabu** )" yelled Luffy. The Strawhat hands enlarge into the the size of a two giant clubs. Luffy slams his hands onto Crocodile's head causing the War Lord to crash against the rough sand causing a huge smoke screen.

As the smoke screen clears up everyone sees Crocodile slowly getting up with blood dropping dead from his head.

Nami and Vivi start cheering "hell yeah best his ass Luffy" yelled Nami as she cheers him on. Zoro and Sanji smirks at the devastation attack Upsopp also cheers on for his captain.

Chopper is in wowed at his captain landing an attack like that on Crocodile "oh yeah you did it Luffy" cheered an energetic reindeer he then quickly quites down as Crocodile glares at him with so much hatred that would make Akainu proud which is saying something since that man is never happy.

Crocodile growls in anger **"Desert la Spada** (Adamant Treasure Sword of Desert)". Crocodile now forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges instead of one large blade made from sand. He throws the sand blades at Luffy, Luffy narrows his eyes "damn it" cursed Luffy "Gum Gum sky Spring ( **Gomu Gomu** **Sukai haru** )" yelled Luffy Luffy binds his legs in a frog like stance he then launches himself like a springboard avoiding the attack he then lands across from Crocodile glaring at the man.

Suddenly everyone hear clapping they turn and see two blondes but not just any blondes Menma and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or their epithet Black Fang and Serpent Emperor. This shocked everyone except Upsopp, Chopper and Luffy since neither of them knew who the twins actually were.

Both Naruto and Menma continue to walk towards the frozen pirates and princess they enjoyed the shock face of Crocodile. They could honestly see the fear in his eyes but Crocodile won't show it.

Chopper then feels extremely scared of these two for some reason his reindeer instincts were telling him to run away and never turn back. Suddenly his body starts shaking violently Chopper looks down to his hands seeing himself shake.

Nami notice the reindeer doctor is shaking violently she knew who's causing this Naruto and Menma she heard of them and their sister Naruko how could she not hear about them when she was working for the fisherman they would always talk about the three or more so when Menma Namikaze killed ten fisherman and hung them by a pole with each of their bodies staked with with spears and each of their head cut cleaned off.

Nami then puts her hand on Chopper he then looks back at Nami with absolute fear in his eyes "wh-wh-what are th-th-they" asked a terrified Chopper.

Nami sigh she knew it must because of his deer since both Siblings are a Zoan type but just any Zoan but a mythical Zoan. "That's Naruto and Menma Uzumaki Namikaze two powerful pirates but they and their sister Naruko surpassing the Marines Admirals and the Seven War Lords ( **Shichibukai** ) not just that but those three attack a marine based slaughter everyone and made the base their own they even killed three World Nobles. This caused them to have the bounty of 10,900,560,000,000,000 berries" said Nami.

This caused everyone to go wide-eyed some of the people knew of Naruto, Menma and Naruko but they didn't know of some of the things they've done but to hear three people not just killed every Marine on a marine island but also killed not but three celestial dragons.

Upsopp then starts to sweat nervously at two powerful men but he couldn't help himself to wonder what are these two doing here "wait are they here to help Crocodile" wondered Upsopp he then looks at Crocodile upon noticing the man is also shock "okay maybe he's not here to help Crocodile but what the hell are they doing here" thought out.

Vivi looked in wonder, surprised, frightened, and amaze she just couldn't believe three pirates and young ones as Naruto, Menma, and Naruko took on an island full of Marines killed every single one and three celestial dragons.

Sanji looks shock but then becomes angry since one of the Marines had been women he then glares at both of the blonde siblings, neither of them siblings look at him not bothered by the blonde Cook's glare.

The two now Infront of both Crocodile and Luffy both twins turn their heads to the sand devil fruit user they each have a fox-like grin. Crocodile narrows his eyes at the two Naruto then chuckles at the older pirate "I thought I told you Crocodile if you ever use your powers to control a country or even a small village I'll kill you" said Naruto he then smirks seeing the white cobra slithered up to Naruto's leg and to his chest the snake then merges into his chest as this happen Naruto's left arm starts to grow in place of his supposedly missing arm Naruto then grins with full force at getting the memory of his arm "you know I'm going to kill you don't you Croc-baka" said Naruto in an all knowing tone.

Menma then smirks at Crocodile "you are so fucking dead sand-Nōtarin ( **dumbass** )" said Menma with his hand on his hip enjoying the site of Crocodile afraid.

Luffy then gets angry at someone taking away his fight "hey blondies he's mine" said Luffy.

Naruto and Menma just made a tsk sound glaring at idiot for even trying to attempt to threaten them. "Don't bother us idiot he's dead and no one's going to get in our way" threatened Menma.

Luffy not liking get threaten goes for a Gum Gum Pistol but Menma with incredible reflex binds his back to unimaginable way with incredible speed he kicked Luffy in the chest causing the rubber man to land hard against the sand.

Nami not likely seeing her captain taken out she allows her anger to get the best of her "hey what the hell was that for" yelled Nami.

Menma turn his attention to Nami and glares at her with his intense piercing blue eyes "shut your loud mouth dumbass before I turn my attention to you and just to let you know I'm not above of heading a female hell I don't even feel bad if I killed a female which I've done" threatened Menma.

Sanji See's red at hearing he always had a weakness for females he would even defend a female no matter if the female is an enemy or not. Some might see this as noble while others see this as a weakness which honestly is since the concept of noble rarely exist in today's world "ayye who the fuck you think you are threatening Nami-swan like that" growled Sanji glaring at his blonde counterpart.

Menma glares at Sanji "someone not afraid to do what must be done. I can tell you won't lay a hand on a woman that might seem noble but in a world where noble doesn't exist and where they're pirate and marine women something like that could get you killed" said Menma but inside he has smirking "so he won't lay a hand on a woman for some reason ahahaha he'll get killed that way I guess it's a good thing Naruko isn't here or she'll kill him for being a pervert" thought Menma.

"So what your saying is you would kill a woman" asked Sanji with some sneered in his tone.

"Yes I would and have after all the Marines on that Marine base were both male and females" said Menma.

Sanji then sees red "you bastard who can you lay your hand on a woman" growled Sanji.

Menma then scoffs at Sanji "because I don't care who i face man or woman I fight them and even kill if I have to" said Menma.

"Why you fucking bastard" growled Sanji unable to contain his anger he then leap up in the air going for a drop kick most people would've been brought to their knees by the heel of Sanji but not Menma when Sanji brought his leg down Menma stop the attack with one finger. Naruto just sigh at the blonde with the fucked up eyebrows "idiot" thought Naruto.

Menma grabs onto Sanji leg in a near death grip causing the cook to yell in pain. As Sanji grits his teeth he tries to use his other leg to kick Menma smirks he then viscously pokes Sanji leg bicep causing Sanji to scream in pain. Menma smirks viciously showing off his fangs he then punches Sanji in the dick causing the man to scream in pain Menma then he raises his leg the tip of his foot turn velvet red and black "Venom Tail Whiplash (Doku tēru muchiuchi" whisper Menma. In a quick moment Menma's right leg kicked Sanji in his chest, stomach, and left shoulder but Menma's leg so fast no one was even able to see him kick Sanji in those quick and short moments.

When the three kicks hit Sanji caused the perverted cook to fly back as Sanji falls to the ground he's knocked out with his eyes rolled over Menma just sighs at the idiot from attacking him recklessly he then picks up Sanji body and throws him to Zoro, Zoro catches him but he doesn't take his eyes off of the blonde who defeated the cook Menma then searches among them "are any of you a doctor" asked Menma Chopper steps in front of Menma.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes I am" said a frightened Chopper Menma nods his his he digs into his cloak pulling out a small vile he then hands it to Chopper. The doctor then looks confused at the vile "wh-wh-what's th-this?" Asked a confused still frightened Chopper.

"It's a rare plant that would cure your friend" said Menma he then walks next to his brother.

"Had fun Menna-ani" asked a smirking Naruto his brother just shrugged his shoulders Naruto crack his neck "I hope you ready to die sand-baka" threatened Naruto.

Crocodile growls at Naruto he calls forth the sand and morphs the sand into spears "like hell I am bastard Desert Prince guard of last blood (Saigo no chi no sabaku no ōji gādo" yelled Crocodile glaring at the two siblings. Neither twins looks worried they just smirked at the barrage of Spears.

With incredible speed and reflex both Naruto and Menma doge both Naruto and Menma unsheathed their swords. Both smirked at each other "Uzumaki Sword Style: Buddha's revelation ( **Uzumaki ken sutairu: Futsu no keiji** )" yelled Naruto and Menma they each get into a reverse like grip and with speed beyond Admiral and Warlords they cut through the sand elegantly and brutally to other people they saw both Naruto and Menma disappearing and reappearing.

Both Naruto and Menma appeared behind him with their backs behind everyone was confused not sure what actually happened. Zoro narrows his eyes at the two he might not of been able to see him but what he saw was dangerous "to move so fast and not being seen damn those two are powerful as fuck there's no way any of us have a chance against them I'm not even sure if the Warlords, Admirals, White beard, and Shanks can defeat them" growled Zoro.

Suddenly a slashes appear on his left side of his face, a deep gash appears across his heart, another gash appears on his back, a gash appears on his stomach, and gash appears on his right side of the right shoulder. Crocodile then screams in pain he then coughs out blood Crocodile turn his head slowly he then looks at his hands noticing his vision goes blurry as he looks up to the twins narrowing his eyes "what the hell did you fucking bastards did to me " hissed Crocodile.

Both Naruto and Menma smirked at the man on the ground they then point to their blades "our blades are coated with venom each of us created" said Naruto. He then walks Infront of Crocodile he raises his hand "Venom Fist Strike ( **Dokuken sutoraiku** )" said said Naruto his fist transforms into a snake and was covered in light purple and black he then charges at Crocodile punching Crocodile through Crocodile's chest. Crocodile coughs out blood he slowly looks up to Naruto as Naruto slowly pulls his serpent hand out Crocodile is shocked to see his heart out of his chest.

"Y-Y-You b-b-bas-before he could finish he fell back with the sand cover in blood.

Naruto then throws the heart on the hard sand "I told you I would fuckin kill you" said Naruto.

"Well that was fun" laughed Menma Naruto nods his head he then the s his head to Vivi.

"Your free now Vivi-hime" said Naruto both him and his brother start walking away.

"Wait" yelled Vivi both brothers look back seeing her eyes full with happiness and tears running down her face. "Why did you kill Crocodile" asked Vivi.

"Simply we hate others who try to opress others" said Naruto.

"Thank you" said Vivi Both Naruto and Menma nod their heads then leave heading back into Crocodile's lobby.

 **Timeskip**

As the two enter the lobby they see Nico Robin waiting for the twins she smiles at two but more at Naruto. Naruto then turns his head Menma, Menma notices this look at "go ahead I'll catch up" Menma nods his head heading towards the vault while Naruto is Infront of Robin.

Naruto then smirks at Robin "I told you I'll be back Robin-chan" said Naruto.

Robin nods her head and now looking at Naruto with a bright smile and a longing yet loving look she gets up from the chair and walks Infront of Naruto she wraps her arms around the blonde's neck "yes you did" said Robin she then stares into Naruto's blue eyes with her own blue eyes "I missed you Naruto-kun" said Robin.

Naruto wraps his own arms around her waist he honesty missed holding the exotic tan woman in his eyes she was the most beautiful woman, Robin then buries her head into Naruto's neck taking in his scent. She was honestly happy he saved her all those years ago from those pirates she honestly thought him and his siblings were simply using her but it turns out they weren't they just hated seeing people being treated badly. She would then tell them why the Marines were constantly following her and when they found out they were pissed they even told her they hated the World government.

She soon found herself enjoying the company of them months later her and Naruto would be dating to say she was happy was an understatement she was excited to be with someone no longer alone ",how long are you staying this time" asked Robin not wanting to pull away from her boyfriend.

Naruto then starts massaging her black hair "about two hours" said Naruto.

"Oh alright do you need to go somewhere usually you would try to stay longer like a day at least" said Robin in a calm soothing voice that gave Naruto chills running down his back.

He then pulls her head from his neck he then cups her cheeks making his tan girlfriend look at him "Yeah I have to go to the Cobra Island I'm having a meeting with the Red Moon Faction" said Naruto as he informing Robin.

"Well at least you don't have to leave right away Naruto-kun" said Robin but Naruto could've sworn her voice was laced with a seductive tone sultry tone. She always did like to tease him she then smirks up to her boyfriend. Naruto then smashes his lips against hers "wuahaha no one teases Naruto Uzumaki and gets away with it Dattebayo" thought Naruto. She may have teased him but Naruto honestly wanted to kiss her it has been one years since he saw her. He also, enjoyed the taste of her lips her lips always tasted like Strawberry-Vanilla, Robin then moves her hands up to Naruto-kun's hair moving her slender hands through his blonde messy hair.

She then licks his lip asking for access He opens his mouth allowing Robin to enter her tongue in the blonde's mouth as they both make out. Robin tighten her grip on Naruto's hair while Naruto's grip on her waist tighten he then lowers his hand gripping her soft round ass.

This caused Robin to moan in pleasure, Robin then unconsciously rubs her body against her boyfriend after two minutes she then feels the need to breathe. As they separated from each other mouth a trail of saliva drops from each of their mouths both tan male and female pant from the intense make out. Robin then leans her head onto Naruto's shoulder enjoying the warm from his body "if only you didn't have to leave in two hours" said Robin.

Naruto nods his head agreeing with her "you gotta go somewhere" asked Naruto.

Robin just hums "yea that Strawhat boy Luffy asked if I wanna join his crew and I said yes" said Robin.

"Well that's good finally joined a crew. Even though we can't have sex now I'm happy what we're doing" said Naruto.

Robin nods her head agreeing with Naruto she honestly enjoyed the moments of them just holding each other "maybe next time I can creator to a special show" said Robin in a sultry tone that sent shivers down his spine.

"God I can't wait you know I love you right" said Naruto.

Robin's cheeks turn red they would always tell each other how much they loved each other but Robin enjoyed it never less "I love you too Naruto-kun" said Robin she then pulls away from Naruto giving him a chaste kiss.

An hour of Naruto and Robin decides to gets up from Naruto's lap she then stretches Menma had taken the money from the vault back to the ship "well I better be going Naruto-kun before the straw hats leave" said Robin she then gives a chaste kiss on Naruto's cheek both of leave both heading in two different directions Naruto gives her a kiss as the two separate Naruto watches as she sway her hips.

Naruto makes it back to his ship, the Cobra Emperor ship is four times bigger than White beard's Moby Dick. This ship is called "White Tiger" The White Tiger is a brig sloop, a type of ship that relies on the skills of its navigator and also, a battle ship. The ship has a lawn on her deck, complete with a bar, as well as an observation tower for a crow's nest.

The huge masts give the ship extreme maneuverability. Like the most ships, the figurehead is an animal's head, specifically a White Tiger with his mouth open The ship holds twenty cannons: ten traditional cannons on each side of the ship and two specialized air cannons— to the mouth,the Gaon Cannon in the figurehead and the Coup de Burst cannon astern.

The figurehead of the White Tiger is a large Tiger face. The mouth of the figurehead can open in order to reveal the Gaon Cannon for frontal attacks.

The White Tiger's helm is located at the front of the ship The controls for the Soldier Dock System are located on the steering wheel itself. The White Tiger also has a built-in Log Pose, located on a metal pillar of medium height which stands directly behind the ship's helm.

The anchors of the White Tiger are positioned at each side of the front of the ship and resemble large tiger paws, each with three toes. The ropes used to raise and lower them are stored inside the metal ring positioned behind the figurehead.

As Naruto walks up to his ship he sees Menma at the bar eating ramen he also sees a red haired man with brown eyes eating a beef sandwich this man is Sasori.

Sasori had wide greyish brown eyes, and short, mousy red hair. He was usually seen with a hazy, dreamy look to his appearance. Sasori also has his finger nails painted teal, Sasori wears a black cloak with red clouds on it. Underneath the cloak he wears a sleeveless brown shirt he wears black pants, and brown shoes.

Sasori turns around see his captain "hello Naruto have fun with Robin" said a smirking Sasori.

Naruto nods his head giving his spy a smirk "yeah ready to go to Cobra Island" asked Naruto.

Sasori smirks "yeah I'm ready knowing Deidara he's probably happy to be away from Yukari" said Sasori the three men chuckled full well knowing how much Yukari pisses Deidara.

"Alright let's set sail" yelled Naruto Sasori and Menma nods their head. Naruto then smirks "soon Menma, Naruko, and I will have our revenge and make Jiraya and Kakashi pay" thought Naruto.

* * *

 **Poll Results**

 **Menma x Nojiko -2**

 **Menma x Viola -2**

 **Menma x Boa Hancock-1**

 **Menma x Persona -1**

 **Menma x Princess Shirahoshi -0**

 **Menma x Jewelry Bonney -0**

Xxx

Sasori epithet is "Red Scorpion"

Bounty: 294,000,000 berries

Spy of the crew

Puppet Puppet Fruit ( **Ningyō Ningyō no Mi** ): _The fruit's ability is exactly as it's name depicts. It allows the user to turn anything he/she touches into a puppet. By puppet, into a wooden and mechanical being. This effect can apply to inanimate objects and on humans. However, the user can't simply touch a person and turn them into a puppet, certain conditions have to be met for human's to be turned into human puppets. For a human to become a puppet. The more willing the afflicted is, the easier the transformation process becomes. Also, it takes the user three'Contracts' before they can officially turn a human into a puppet. Puppets are all wooden._

 _Contract!- The first condition for an entity to become a puppet. The user touches the surface of an object or if it's a person, contact with the person's skin must be made. Humans on first 'Contract', only have one part of their body, the touched appendage transformed. On second contact, the human becomes semi-mechanical, skin, bones, joints become wooden and gears, while the inside organs remain human. Third, 'Contract', human becomes a fully operation human puppet. The puppet is not under the human's control, it regains all of it's human abilities just, it's make up is that of a puppet._

 _Contact! - In animate objects automatically become puppets. Swords, houses, shirts, pants, you name it, it's possible except for seastone or anything organic/elemental. Houses can become giant toy houses in girth and weight. User is able to move these objects via brass dense strings regardless of size as toys but it's weight retained._

 _Cycle! - This explains dexterity of a touched object. The user is able to literally tug or pull at the appendages attached within the users range. Cycle cannot work outside of the range and Limit applies to how many objects can be shifted._

Xxxx

Ayame Ichiraku epithet "Steel Gain"

Bounty : 184,560,000 berries

Cook of the crew

 _Specialist in cooking, user of Observation Haki ( **Kenbunshoku Haki)** and Busōshoku Haki ( **Armament Haki** ), uses sea stone knives._

 _Observation Haki: The most common usage of this Haki allows the user to sense the presence of others. Rayleigh states that to fully master this ability would allow the user to see others even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. When viewed this way, the user can't actually see the person with any physical characteristics, but rather recognizes the targets by their "aura" which forms as a light silhouette on a dark background. The user can also use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not._

 _This type of Haki can also allow the user to sense and empathise with the emotions and nature of others._

 _Armament Haki: Naturally this "invisible armor" can also be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own physical attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued into weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack and/or weapon enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. The Kuja's Haki-imbued arrows, for example, are capable of penetrating solid tend to use Busoshoku Haki to imbue their blades to prevent them from chipping._

 _This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user whose body has been altered by their fruit in any way, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia or Paramecia users. However, unlike Seastone, it does not actually nullify a user's Devil Fruit powers, so it still allows them to defend themselves, and continue fighting the same effect, this Haki can also be used as a higher level of offensive power, more so than just bypassing a foe's Devil Fruit powers._

 _A_ _heavy concentration (or coating) of this Haki can be used to harden parts of one's body, turning the area black, thus making the user denser and more formidable, and giving their attacks greater power._

 _Xxx_

Kisame Hoshigaki epithet " Death White King"

Bounty: 800,900,395 berries

Swordsman of the crew

 _Owner of a powerful sword named Samehada, a powerful fisherman able to command water, user of Busoshoku Haki ( **Armament Haki** ) and also has knowledge of Fisherman Karate._

 _Samehada: As the blade is made up of scales, it inflicts injuries through shredding or shaving what it comes into contact with, rather than just cutting the object in question. This flaying effect is similar to a shark's skin, hence the sword's name. While it ordinarily remains rigid, Samehada's hilt is able to stretch and bend to great extent, allowing the weapon to be used like a flail.[To supplement the blade's offensive capabilities, it is able to extend its scales to spikes. It is also able to protrude spikes from its handle._

 _Samehada shares a symbiotic relationship with its wielder. The largest meals come from fights, wherein itabsorbs devil fruit powers of the opposition instead. Such an ability allows Samehada to literally slice through an opponent's techniques, in spite of whether the devil fruit has been transformed or not, and even prevent them from being performed by absorbing all of the necessary power, before preparations can be completed._

 _While the ability to absorb devil fruit powers and some times haki is useful in defeating opponents, it is also beneficial to the user as well. Samehada has the ability to transfer the devil fruit power and at times haki it has absorbed to the wielder by partially fusing with them, so it can be used to either revitalise the wielders chakra and stamina or instantly heal even fatal injuries._

 _This makes the user of this sword extremely difficult to defeat conventionally. A wielder such as Kisame can take this fusion one step further, by completely merging with Samehada. Doing so causes him to become much more shark-like in appearance, growing fins and webbed hands that allow him to move through water with considerable ease. Kisame also receives some of Samehada's abilities while in this form, such as being able to extend spikes from his body for offence, and absorbing chakra when others come into direct contact with him, as well as the ability to track chakra and avoid sensors._

 _Fisherman Karate: the secret of Fishman Karate is mastery of the water in the user's direct vicinity, using its power to send powerful waves impacting the water within the opponent's body. Since every living creature is nothing more than a mass of water, the users of Fishman Karate are able to battle opponents that are usually highly resistant (if not immune) against blows and punches._

Xxxx

Moegi epithet " Harden Flower _"_

 _Bounty: 500,000,004 berries_

 _Doctor of the crew_

 **(Lon Lon no Mi)** Lonsdaleite Lonsdaleite Fruit: _The main strength of this fruit is it allows the user to control and become Lonsdaleite, the second hardest substance in the one piece world, the first being Seastone ,the third being Diamond, and the fourth being Haki. Even so this is a truly dangerous fruit if anyone were to hit Moegi, it would hurt most likely damage their bones._

 _Xxxx_

Howl Jenkins Pendragon epithet "Blonde Wizard"

Bounty: 70,500,000,012 berries

Navigator of the crew

Busoshoku Haki

Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Raven ( **Tweet Tweet fruit** ): _The user of the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Raven gains the power to turn into a raven and a raven-human hybrid. In the hybrid form, the user has the power to cause themself to fall very slowly so that it looks like the are hovering. They can control the angle and speed of descent, they can also fly faster gain better speed they can even use their feathers as projectiles. Howl even found out to create another form known as beast form in this form he doesn't just gain speed but also strength to cut through steel._

 _Also in beast form allows Howl to shoot huge blast of wind._

 _Xxxx_

TenTen epithet "Iron Fist"

Bounty: 350,000,000 berries

Swordsman, Sniper, and Blacksmith of the crew

Busoshoku Haki

 **Tetsu Tetsu no Mi** (Metal Metal Fruit): _As a common trait of all Logia-class Devil Fruits, the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi allows the user to transform their body into that of a certain element. In this case, that element would be metal. Because metal is usually a solid, this grants the user immunity to physical hits in an entirely different sense: rather than making the user intangible, the toughness of the user's steel body causes almost all physical hits to not even register with the user. Due to this, the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi acts as a go-between for the Yami Yami no Mi and other Logia Devil Fruits; while the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi allows the user to still be hit like the Yami Yami no Mi, they are immune to damage or pain like typical Loga fruits._

 _While the user's steel body is naturally solid, significant concentration or heat will allow the user to turn into a liquid-like form, allowing the user to perform transformation abilities with greater ease and grants the intangibility of typical Logia fruits._

 _Even when transformed into a liquid form, the user can return their body to a solid form. Because heat merely melts the body to a liquid form- which the user can easily reform from at any time- the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi carries a surprising resistance to Devil Fruits such as the Magu Magu no Mi and Mera Mera no Mi. The metallic, ferrous nature of this Devil Fruit also makes the user entirely immune to the attacks of the Suna Suna no Mi._

 _Haki can also affect the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi, albeit in a rather unique manner: as the user is already solid, their body will be affected by the hit like normal (i.e. a Haki-infused cut will bleed, significant impact will cause damage) rather than resisting like solid metal, but the user will retain the enhanced defenses of the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi. In other words, Bunshoku Haki will give the means but not the power necessary to break through the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi's defenses._

 _A unique aspect of the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi is that the user is far more limited in the amount and rate at which they can create metal from their own body. The reason for this is because metal is a purified element more difficult to find in the natural world. However, this can be compensated for by the user absorbing nearby metals and integrating it into their body, giving the user the materials they need._

 _This absorption has an additional, more advanced aspect to it: by absorbing metals, the user can use the metal to heal and close injuries. The metal required is proportional to the severity of the injury, however. The purity and malleability of metal however, allows the user to turn their body into much more complex shapes and forms, and even alter the density of their body, though their body is already dense and heavy due to the transformation._

 _Xxxx_

Yahiko "Orange Wrath"

Bounty: 410,000,490 berries

Swordsman and assassin of the crew

Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku haki

Kame Kame no Mi, Model: Dragon Turtle ( **Turtle Turtle Fruit** ): _just like any other zoan Fruit this fruit allows the user to transform into a Dragon-Turtle, but unlike other devil fruit users. The user doesn't have to worry about the weakness. This fruit gives the user to use both fire and water allowing the person to overcome the weakness of devil fruit users._

 _The Dragon-Turtle form allows the user to fly and swim under water it also gives the person a hard shell and skin, with the hybrid form their speed increases, along with their strength in hybrid form they shot a mixture of fire and water from their mouth._

 _Xxxx_

Medaka Kurokami "God's Devil"

Bounty: 30,677,210 berries

Strategist of the crew

Hand-to-hand combat

God Haki ( **Kami Haki** ): _a combination of Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki. This Haki allows her to increase speed, strength, agility, capable of proceeding information at a much faster rate, increases her senses abling her to proceed moves more faster, and able to use energy around her making a construct: this construct is so powerful it allows her to destroy a navy ship, and capable of learning the person weakness she could also copy her opponents move with his Haki._

 _Xxxx_

Komatsu "Demon's Appetite"

Bounty: 7,000,000,35 berries

Cheff of the crew

Knife skills

Kenbunshoku haki

Xxxxx

Shizune Kato "black nurse"

Bounty: 95,200,300 berries

Doctor of the crew

Busoshoku Haki

Poison specialist

Iyashimasu Iyashimasu no Mi ( **Heal Heal fruit** ): _Iyashimasu Iyashimasu no Mi is a Paramecia type devil give user the ability to heal injuries._

 _This fruit will outmaster any doctor. (Even Chopper's abilities look like nothing compared to the fruit's powers) The user can heal themselves and heal other people too. The fruit will cast a pinkish aura around the user and that will mean something is healing. When healing somebody else, the user generates the fruits powers on their hands and the pinkish aura will appear. Then they will place their hands above the injury and concentrate. If the wound is very bad, it may take awhile, but if it's minor, then it will be gone._

 _Xxx_

 _Inari_

 _Bounty: 8,000,000 berries_

 _Shipwright_

 _Observation Haki_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The other stories I'll be updating are** **Ninjas and Gods, Proud and Clothes, Beyond the Stars, Force of Family, Naruto of Water, Twins of Space, Red Fox, and Change of Course.**_

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as:**_ _ **There is No Justice** , _**_Whirlpool Meets Sand, My_** ** _High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** **_Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_ , _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _(A/N: After I update Snake Empire I'll be working on the rest of my stories)_**

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _Sasori turns around see his captain "hello Naruto have fun with Robin?" asked a smirking Sasori._

 _Naruto nods his head giving his spy a smirk "yeah ready to go to Cobra Island." asked Naruto._

 _Sasori smirks "yeah I'm ready knowing Deidara he's probably happy to be away from Yukari." said Sasori the three men chuckled full well knowing how much Yukari pisses Deidara._

 _"Alright let's set sail!" yelled Naruto Sasori and Menma nods their head. Naruto then smirks "soon Menma, Naruko, and I will have our revenge and make Jiraya and Kakashi pay." thought Naruto._

 ** _Recap End_**

* * *

As the White Tiger sail from the ship Naruto and Menma are on their fourth meal of ramen their chief Komatsu sweat drops as he carries a huge plate covered in 20 more ramen.

Komatsu is a short, thin, and light-skinned young man with short black hair, large black eyes, and a rather wide nose with large nostrils. He generally wears khaki shirts and pants. "Seriously where do they put it all I still can't believe the Captain, Menma, and Naruko each eat that much." Thought Komatsu as the sweatdrop on his enlarges.

The young chief then feels someone's hand on his head he looks behind him and see Howl. Howl is a young, handsome man with bright blue eyes and hair that reaches below his chin. His hair is man of the Tweet Tweet Fruit wears a plain white shirt and dark pants, with a plaid coat in red and a blue-ish shade of grey, which has yellow rims and sleeve ends, though Howl barely uses the sleeves at all and instead lets the coat loosely hang on top of his shoulders. Additionally, he wears a pendant around his neck.

Howl gives Komatsu a charming smile "if your worried about the captain and Menma's appetite you shouldn't be worried." Said Howl giving the short cook a reassuring smile.

"Really?" Asked Komatsu shooting the Raven haired man a curious gaze.

Howl nods his head "yes, my little friend after al not everyone has the same size appetite." Said Howl.

Komatsu nods his head "well, your not wrong Howl The Captain, Menma, and Naruko has to have the biggest appetite I've ever seen." Stated Komatsu.

Howl let's out a soft laugh "ahaha well, maybe your right about that." Said Howl, Howl then lightly knocks on the table drawing the attention of both Naruto and Menma both blonde pirates who have ramen noodles hanging from their mouth.

Seeing has Howl wants to talk to them about something they slurp up the ramen needles in one go "what is it Howl?" asked Menma.

Howl then bows to the two snake devil fruit users "I am sorry to disturb you two but I have set us on course to Cobra Island. Just as you requested I take it your visit went well?" asked Howl.

Both twins nod their head "yeah it went well we ran into the strawhats but they wen't any problem." said Naruto with Menma agreeing with him.

He then grins "yea, I'll say but I suppose it's a good thing Naruko-neesan wasn't with us." said Menma.

Sasori, Komatsu, and Howl shoot the blonde siblings a questioning gaze "really why Menma?" asked Sasori.

Both siblings then grin widely "simple my friend, one of pirates who goes by the name of Sanji believes a man shouldn't put his hands on a woman and he won't fight a woman even if said woman is his enemy." said Naruto.

Each of the men eyes are wide open not of shock but disbelief while not putting his hands on a woman is a gentlemen thing but in the pirate world that'll just cause said person their life. Plus Naruko a strong woman like herself would find Sanji incredibily sexist and most likely kill him for such beliefs.

Komatsu then gains a deadpanned expression "yeeeah, Naruko would kill that Sanji guy." Said Komatsu, Sasori and Howl agrees with Komatsu full well knowing her hate for sexist people.

But suddenly Komatsu's head slams into the ground each man look down seeing a base guitar planted on his head they of course knew who did this Haruhara Naruko user of the Onpa Onpa no Mi ( **Soundwave Soundwave Fruit** ) and a musician for the Snake Empire Pirates. The Onpa Onpa no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and control sound. This turns the user into a Sound Person.

Haruko is a tall woman with a light complexion, medium length pinkish hair cut into a flare and yellow eyes. Her usual outfit is a bright red coat, black pants, white boots, and white scarf.

They each turn to where the guitar was thrown and they see Haruko with a cat like grin. Komatsu gets up and gives her a questioning stare "what was that for!" Yelled Komatsu.

Haruko twirls in the circle before she grins widely at the short man "that was for disrespecting CURRY!" Yelled Naruko each of the men at the table sweatdrop they knew Haruko loves Curry as much as Naruto, Naruko, and Menma loves ramen.

"Hey all I said Curry isn't all that great!" Exclaimed Komatsu but sadly this earn the cook a chop on the head from the pinknette.

"Blasphemy! Curry is the best food in the world no in the whole planet your tiny little mind simply can't understand that!" Yelled Haruko, the pink haired pirate then notices Naruto and Menma she then grins at two "yo, wassup Naruto, Menma finally back did you did fooly fooly with your dear Robin-chan?" Asked Haruko as she stares at Naruto.

Naruto then let's out a soft sigh "no I didn't do fooly cooly." Said Naruto "whatever the hell that is. Seriously what the fuck is it." Thought Naruto.

Haruko then spins around and lays her hands on top of Naruto's spiky blonde hair "awww, come on Naruto I know you and Robin-chan did the bubba babba bebop bang bang." Said Haruko in a sly tone.

Naruto then gains a half smirk "please I'm not like you Haruko after all the whole crew knows how perverted you are with Naota." Said Naruto.

Menma then grins at Haruko "he's right everyone knows how you made him a "man", ahaha you really have no room to talk." Said a grinning Menma.

Haruko then blushes it was true that she has sex with her boyfriend Malta and does perverted things with him. They then hear laughing they turn around seeing another member of their musician they see Jimi Hendrix user of the The Hibi Hibi no Mi ( **Sound Sound Fruit** ). The Hibi Hibi no Mi is a Paramecia Devil Fruit that grants the user control over sound and just like Haruko he's a guitarist but unlike her he's also vocalist.

Jimi is a tall skinny man with dark skin with brown colored eyes, he has a thick mustache wild, he has wild long black hair. He wear a long red bandana that reaches his lower back, he wears a button up long sleeve white shirt but he keeps three of the buttons unbuttoned. Over the button up shirt the man where's a black Hussars Russian Military Pelisse Tunic Fur Tunic Jacket. He dresses in slim dark blue jeans and black dress shoes.

Menma and Naruto wave at Jimi "hey Jimi have talked to Naruko?" Asked Naruto.

The tall black man nods his head "Yeah, I just got down talking to her see seemed annoyed but she said she'll be on Cobra Island real soon." Said Jimi.

Both Naruto and Menma raised their eyebrows at the musician "why was she mad? Wait which boat is she on?" Asked Menma.

Jimi sheepishly rubs the back of his head "She's on The Six Path and Konohamaru is one that ship." Explained Jimi both twins then understood Konohamaru looks up to three of them and is constantly wanting them to train him.

 **With Naruko**

The Six Path a large battleship the figure is a one eyed creature the eye remains on the front of its head, it has a single ear on the right side, and its mouth which contains straight teeth and bore a grin on the left side, with a single triangular nostril appearing above it. It is the same size of Whitebeard's Moby Dick and The one eyed figure head is brown in color. Also, while the other ships are paddle-ships, the Six Path did not show any paddle-wheels on its sides. The ship iss coated with special resin from Sabaody Archipelago, which allows her to submerge all the way to Fishman Island at 10,000 meters below sea level Undected.

While in most cases the ship is commanded by Gaara who ate the Tailed Beast Fruit: Model One Tailed Shukaku ( **Bijuu no Mi, Model:** **Ichibi no Shukaku** ) but since Naruko is on board of tbe Six Path, she's in charge not that Gaara had any trouble since she's his girlfriend.

While Naruko is happy to spend time with Gaara she found herself irritated but not by the fact she couldn't join her brothers going after Crocodile. No, the reason why she's irritated is Konohamaru keeps jumping around in his Baboon form. You see Konohamaru had ate the Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Baboon ( **Ape Ape Fruit** ).

So, for hours Konohamaru has basically jumping off the walks like a spider money, Naruko groans for 100th time she knew had a large headache. If konohanaru wasn't a headache Yukari was also annoying her with her constant asking question after question and asking her help her with her Poketto Poketto no Mi ( **Pocket Pocket Fruit** ) but she was grate that Udon hadn't bugged her. But the child was busy helping Utakata navigate through the sea.

Konohamaru has short spiky brown hair, black eyes, Konohamaru has his top earlobe pierced. He wears a grey short sleeve jacket, he wears a green scarf around his neck. He wears black cut up jeans, and grey high top shoes. On his left wrist he wears a furry wristband.

Yukari has short black hair and purple eyes. She wears a black witch hat that droops down, a pink top, and a pink corset. She wears the green checkered pleated short skirt all female students wear, and wears bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes.

Naruko then gains a giant tic mark on her head as Konohamaru and Yukari keep poking her "quite you two idiots or I'll throw you brats overboard!" yelled Naruko to show the children she means it " **Hydra hold (** Hidorahōrudo **)**!" said Naruko she raises her hand and two snakes merge from ger wrist both snakes wrapped around them she then moves the snakes over the boat. Both children agreed to shut up and she put them back down.

She then walks towards Udon and Utakata, Utakata is a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. His eyes are very narrow. His side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest, he wears blue boots. In it, he carried a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution, and a pipe, Utakata is the user of the Tailed Beast Fruit Model: Six Tails ( **Bijuu no Mi, Model: _Rokubi_** ).

Udon has short brown hair and dark eyes. He weara circular glasses, he wears a black tank top he also wears a black zipped up jacket. He wears torn grey jeans the pants had been cut they reach past his knees, he wears black socks with star pattern on them, and wears black and grey high top shoes. Udon had eaten a devil fruit called Mind Mind Fruit ( **Omoi Omoi no Mi** ).

Utakata turns his head to Naruko he then smiles at her softy "thank you Naruko for shutting those two up. I thought I might go insane because of those kids." said Utakata giving her a thankful smile.

Naruko grins at Utakata "it's no problem when do you think we'll reach Cobra Island?" asked Naruko.

He rubs his chin "if we keep going at this speed then we'll reach the island at within seven hours but if we speed it up then six hours." said Utakata informing the femake blonde.

Naruko nods her head "then let's speed up don't wanna keep my brothers waiting." said Naruko.

Udon nods his head "yeah especially don't want to make Sasori-san wait." said Udon with both adults agreeing since the man hated waiting.

Naruko then feels someone wrapped their arms around her neck, Naruko gave a happy sigh she knew who it was. She knew it's Rin Noharu the only student of their father Minato Namikaze leader the Yellow Flash Pirates and his only student who didn't betrayed him. "Hey Rin." Said Naruko.

Rin is a woman around the age of 28 and her height is 5'6 . She has straight brown hair, which is cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, she had two purple bar like line on each side of her cheeks, and she has brown eyes. She wears a thin long sleeve thin black shirt, she wears a dark blue skirt, wears black leggings, and wears black and blue shoes. Rin is the medic of the Snake Empire Pirates she had Aten the Tailed Beast Fruit Model: Three Tails Giant Turtle ( **Bijuu no Mi, Model: Sanbi no Kydoaigame** ).

Rin grins behind Naruko "hey Naruko-chan how's thing going with Gaara?" Asked Rin.

Naruko let's out a grin "it's good i just wish we can spend more time but we're both busy him running the Six Path and me meeting up with my brothers but I'm happy I can see Gaara-kun which rare." Said Naruko.

Rin nods her had understanding how busy she is. She then twirls around which allows her skirt to flip up "to be young is truly something grand I remember when Genma-kun would take me on long walks on the beach I thought i was the luckiest girl in the world ." Said Rin with a dreamy look.

But once again someone steps behind Naruko covering her eyes Rin let's out a evil fake laugh "kukuku, great job Karin-chan with your help we'd blinded her." Said Rin in a evil master mind voice, Naruko sighs at her redhead cousin.

Karin grins at the older woman, Karin has crimson eyes, fair skin, and has red hair which she wears in an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wears brown narrow glasses, her outfit consists of a lavender button up shirt, she wears a black Jean jacket on the back of the jacket has a red Whirlpool emblem. She also wears black leggings over the leggings she wears black jeans and lavender shoes. Karin is the user of the Tailed Beast Fruit Model: Nine Tailed Fox ( **Bjiuu no Mi Model: Kyuubi no Kitsune** ) she is also a medic.

"It was no problem always happy to help." Grinned Karin.

Naruko just sighs "I hope Naruto and Menma are having a hard like me." Thought Naruko.

 **With Naruto and Menma**

Both Naruto and Menma hums to themself as they listen to Jimi play one of his songs Purple Haze. Naruto then smirks to himself "I wonder how Dragon would feel knowing i'd attack his son the man would probably try to kill me but I can say the same for Shanks. But if I had to fight either one of them I might actually have to get serious which doesn't happen. Ahaha, Robin must be happy to be free but...I know damn well, sooner or later she's gonna get her ass in some serious trouble after she's hanging out with that straw hat baka and from what I understand he's the type to run to danger." thought Naruto with a half smirk.

Menma grabs himself a bottle or whiskey and drinks from the very bottle Menma then notices his brother's smirk it was one of those reminiscing smirks. Menma shot his brother a raised eyebrow "what are you thinking of Naruto?" Asked Menma.

Naruto just smirks like a snake "I was just thinking back when we first met Whitebeard." Said Naruto as he turns his attention to Jimi and Haruko who are playing.

Menma then gains a wide smirk showing off his fangs "aww, I remember that wasn't he mad at us for stealing a Marine Navy battleship and killing every single of those Marine trash?" Asked Menma he then uses his devil fruit powers to encase his arm in scales. He then taps on the glass bottle of liquor "and if I remember right he tried to ordered us to stop." Said Menma.

Naruto nods his head "yep, and we told him we don't care what some old man thinks we'll do what we do and no one is going to tell us other wise. While, Shanks had admire us and or will to not listen to Whitebeard on the other hand didn't like and tried tried to teach use a lesson." Said Naruto.

Menma then takes another sip of alcohol "but he was quite surprised when we released our power blocking his attack which shocked Whitebeard and Shanks. And then that earn the respect of the two men." Said Menma.

"That was truly fun. I wouldn't mind fighting either one but neither of the two are our enemies so I don't see that happening after all our true enemies are Hiruzen, Koharu, Danzo, Homura Kakashi, and Jiraya." Said Naruto with dark expression Menma soon matches the dark look of his own.

Menma then opens his blue piercing eyes "at least we were able to find and kill Obito Uchiha." stated at which Naruto agreed killing the traitor was quite satisfying and it was the day that Marines and other pirates became wary of them it was also the day that everyone found out him and his siblings don't take betrayal so easy.

 **Flashback - 5 years ago**

After countless time and help from Kabuto who runs a spy network the Uzumaki siblings had tracked down Obito Uchiha user of the Copy Copy Fruit: Authority of the Gods ( **Kopī Kopī No Mi: Kamui** ) former student of their father, traitor of the Yellow Flash Pirates, and a rapist who'd raped Rin.

Naruto, Menma, and Naruko was quite thankful for the medic, the whitehaired man said it was no problem and happy to help since his mother was a member of The Yellow Flash crew. Menma then offer the medic a place in their crew which he agreed but now Naruto, Menma, and Naruko venture to Waterquake Village.

Luckily they didn't have to wait long the blonde siblings meet face to face with Obito eaxh glare at him with hatred "Obito Uchiha we've found you." said Naruko in a cold tone glaring at the man with hatred.

Each of the Uzumaki were eager to kill the tratior, Obito just glares at the three siblings "what do you brats want i'm busy." stated Obito with glare.

Menma snarls at the man "you know what were doing here traitor." snarled Menma.

"Did you really think we were gonna let live when you and Kakashi-gomi ( **trash** ) had rape Rin. Whatever freedom you thought you ends now and we're gonna kill you scum." growled Naruto in hate.

Obito gave a mock laugh he grins cruely at the triplets "tsk, please you brats are way too early to challenge your betters." insulted Obito he then turn his gaze to Naruko "and maybe if you leave these two we can - before he can finished his sentence he's rocket in the sky by Naruko and Menma. While Obito is still in the air Naruto kicks him in chest sending the man flying back to the ground hard as Obito slowly get's up Naruto sneers at him.

"Don't ever talk to my sister like that trash!" yelled Naruto Naruto then turns towards Menma and Naruko "now let's show him why you don't fuck with an Uzumaki." said Naruto both agreed with him and transform into their hybrid zoan form.

Naruto's gains snake fangs, his skin turns pale white and gains snake scales, his once ocean blue eyes turn to yellow serpent like eyes.

Menma's eyes turn from blue to yellow which look snake-like, Menma's skin is then covered in green-blue snake scales, his nails grow now becoming claws, and his once human-like teeth becomes snake-like.

Naruko's eye turn into orange serpent-like eyes with a silt pupils, her skin is covered in dark purple scales. Unlike, her brothers hybrid form her upper torso is comprised of four serpent heads, and her nails become long claws.

Menma cracks his fingers while having a dark grin "now anyone up for a little murder? Strike a pose!" yelled Menma as he cracks his knuckles with a dark grin, Naruto punches his palm with jis fist, and Naruko hisses at Obito. The three run at Obito Naruto aims with a kick Obito dodges the kick, Menma tries to claw at him with his right hand but Obito uses hid devil fruit powers allows himself to phase through the Uchiha.

Obito grabs the back of Menma's shirt and throws him at Naruko, Naruko makes a grunt sound as Menma hits her. Naruto punches the ground " Serpent-Serpent Rising Head **(Orochi-Orochi Raijinguheddo** )!" yelled Naruto as four white snakes are summom from the ground each of the serpents charge at Obito, the elder man dodges though the snakes.

While Obito phases through the attacks and teleports away from the snakes Menma and Naruko take advantage "Venom Whip ( **Doku Muchi** )." said Menma he then slashes both arms diangley two giant black and red poison slashes heada towards Obito.

Two of Naruko's snake heads open, two of the heads then fire a rain of acid "Rain Drop of Tear ( **Namida no uteki** )!" exclaimed Naruko.

Obito narrows his eyes seeing the two attacks, Obito digs into his robe pulling out two shurikens "don't think you'll be able to stop me with your pathefic attacks "Shuriken Shadow Games ( **Sharikenshadōgēmu** )!" yelled Obito.

Once the two shuriken comes in contact with both attacks they then disappear in a twirling vacum the three siblings narrow their eyes "so, this is Obito-teme's famed teleporting abilities." thought Naruto as he narrow his eyes.

Menma then looks between his brother and sister "well it seems like the rumors were right about his powers allowing him to phase and teleport." said Menma as he glares at Obito.

Naruko nods her head "yeah, it also seems like he's able to use it from all types of ranges." said Naruko.

"True but he obvious has weakness involving his fruit. And we're going to exploit it and kill him." said Naruto which both siblings agreed.

Naruko holds her's breath in she then release a wide fog of acid " Hydra Screen ( **Hidorasukurīn** )!" yelled Naruko.

Obito then phases the ground he rises from the ground but he meets Menma who smirks "gotcha Bitch! Death Stare ( **Shi no gyōshi** )!" yelled Menma Obito then goes in a comatose like state his eyes then becones half lided with a daze-void expression. He them grips Obito's arm Menma then bites on Obito's arm injecting the poison in the man.

Naruko grins darkly at Obito "it's no use you can't move once Menma makes eye contact your alreadly dead." said Naruko one of the snake heads hover over Obito's right arm the snake head then shoots acid at Obito's arm they watch as said arm melts.

Naruto then kneels down to Obito he then punches Obito in the face breaking his nose "seeing as you like to rape defenseless women me, my brother, and sister are going to torture you at least you know what she feels like." said Naruto he then places his hand on Obito chest. Naruto places his hand on Obito's chest "Thunder Fang Buzz ( **Sandāfanbazu** )!" whispered Naruto's hand is then covered in emrald lightning shocking Obito not enought to kill but severely hurt.

Naruko then smirks "hey I got a better idea let's just kill him not he doesn't deserve a slow and painful death." said Naruko.

Menma looks towards Naruto "she has a point ya'know." said Menma.

Naruto nods his head "yeah your right let's just kill him." said Naruto which Naruko and Menma smirk. Menma walks towards Obito he then grabs onto his leg and with incredible strength he rips off Obito leg.

Two of Naruko's head open its mouth " Swords of Revealing Light ( **Hikari no Gofūken** ) two flaming swords were summoned she stabs both swords into his stomach. Naruto grabs Obito by the helm of his shirt he transform into a snake Naruto then uses his snake appendage to bite off Obito's head he then drops his head, the three then walk off.

 **Flashback Over**

Howl then taps Naruto on the shoulder shaking him out of his memory. Naruto then looks towards Howl "yes, what is it Howl?" asked Naruto he and Menma looking up at the raven haired man.

Howl shoots them a friendly smile we've arrived at Cobra Island and your sister is here with Gaara and the other jinchuriki." said Howl Naruto and Menma smile at the zoan user.

Menma smiles at Howl "thank you Howl." said Menma.

Howl just waves the two off "it's no problem it's my pleasure." said Howl both Naruto, Sasori and Menma leave the boat and meet up with Naruko, Jinchuriki and Akatsuki are standing in front of the ship waiting for the three.

Gaara has fair skin, green eyes, and short red hair; which is naturally spiky. He has no distinctive pupils or eyebrows. He has tanuki-like black rings around his eyes He was a tattoo of the kanji for "love" ( **愛** ) on the left side of his forehead, which his hair is parted in order for it to be kept visible. Gaara wears a short sleeve red shirt under the shirt he wears a black long sleeve fishnet shirt, he wears red skinny jeans, and black boots, Gaara is the first mate of the Snake Empire.

Yugito has long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages, dark eyes and she wore red lipstick. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. Yugito also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. Yugito is the use of the Tailed Beast Fruit Model: Two Tails ( **Bijuu no Mi Model: Nibi** ) she's the strategist of the crew.

Han is a very tall man, with light brown eyes, the wears a long sleeve black shirt that has a mask covering his mouth and nose. He wears a long sleeve dark red maroon Russian jacket with black fur the jacket reaches past his knees, Han wears the hood over his head, he wears black gloves. He wears maroon colored pants and maroon colored boots. Han is the user of Tailed Beast Fruit Model: Five Tails ( **Bijuu no Mi Model: Gobi** ) Han is the spy and assassin of the Snake Empire Pirates.

Roshi is a man in his 40s he has red hair, moustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He wore a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armour shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length black boots. Around his waist he wore a brown sash that held a brown armour-like breast plate with a pouch in the front, a brown back plate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armour, and armoured lapels falling to the sides. Roshi is the user of the Tailed Beast Fruit Model: Four Tails ( **Bijii no Mi Model: Yonbi** ).

Killer Bee has dark skin and a muscular build, as well has blonde hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" ( **鉄, _tetsu_** ) and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. Killer Bee wears oval shaped sunglasses. Bee wears a white bandana that has the kanji for Ox ( **牛** ), he wears a white sleeveless shirt, around his neck he wears a long white scarf. On his wrist he wears white gauntlets, he wears black pants, and white boots. On his back he has seven swords. Killer Bee is the user of Tailed Beast Fruit Model: Eight Tails ( **Bijuu no Mi Model: Gyuki** ) He is a musician and swordsman of the crew.

Fuu is a petite, androgynous, tan-skinned kunoichi who wears an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. She wears a short like green v-neck shirt, she wears a white skirt under the skirt she wears grey shorts, she wears white high knee socks, and white shoes. Fuu is the user of the Tailed Beast Fruit Model: Seven Tails ( **Bijuu no Mi Model: Chomei** ) she's the tracker of the crew.

Yahiko has short spiky orange hair and brown eyes. Under his Akatsuki cloak he wore a short black shirt robe with green trimmings, dark pants, a black and white belt that he tied in front with mesh armour underneath. As the leader of Akatsuki, he wears a long black robe with a red line running down the centre along with red clouds and armour that covered only his mid-section with a pouch attached to it. He also carries a relatively large sword during this time.

Nagato has pale white skin with straight red hair. He has his hair so that only his right eye was covered, his eyes are lavender colored with ripples. He wears a black cloak with red cloaks, under the cloak he wears a black shirt on the back has a ted whirlpool emblem, he has black pants and black boots. Nagato is the shipright of the crew and the user of Eye Eye Fruit: Saṃsāra Eye ( **Me Me No Mi: Rinnegan** ).

Konan is a relatively tall woman who had short, straight blue hair, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Konan's eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes. She has worn a large light blue paper flower in her hair . Her facial expression was usually neutral. She wore the Akatsuki cloak and her Akatsuki ring on her right middle finger, the kanji on it meaning "white" ( **白** ). She also wore orange nail polish. Underneath the cloak she wears a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings. She wears a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels, inverting the teams's standard colour scheme. Konan is the user of Paper Paper Fruit ( **Gami Gami no Mi** ) she's the assassin of the crew.

Shisui has short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, black eyes and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end. He wears Akatsuki cloak underneath he wears a high-collared, dark-coloured shirt along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wears what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. He wears black jeans, abd black boots. Shisui is the spy of the crew and user of the Copy Copy fruit: Distinguished Heavenly Gods **(Kopi Kopi no Me:Kotoamatsukami)**.

Itachi has onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. He wears the standard Akatsuki cloak. Under his cloak he wore clothes similar to the rest of Akatsuki: mesh armour with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants. On his right ring finger was his Akatsuki ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermilion" ( **朱, _shu_** ). He wore purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside them. Itachi is the tracker of the crew and user of the Copy Copy: Moon Reader ( **Kopi Kopi no Mi: Tsukuyomi** ).

Kisame is a very tall, muscular fisherman, and is the tallest member in Akatsuki. He has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, grey-blue skin. He also has small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth, much like most of the other members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. As a member of Akatsuki, he also wore dark-purple nail polish. He donned the typical cloak members of Akatsuki wore, and underneath it he was bare-chested. He also wore a brown sash across the front and back of his cloak to hold Samehada in place. He wore his Akatsuki ring on his left ring finger, bearing the kanji for "south" **(** **南, _nan_** ) which was yellow in colour, he's the swordsman of the crew.

Kakuzu is a very tall tan-skinned man with long dark-brown hair. His eyes had an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclerae. Noticeably, despite his advanced age, he still appears as a man well within his prime, retaining a very muscular build. He wears a black mask over his lower face but had several changes. He donned a white hood which covered his hair. His clothing included the traditional Akatsuki cloak, and grey pants with black boots. He also wore brown nail polish and a dark green Akatsuki ring with the kanji for "north" ( **北, _hoku_** ) was placed on his left middle finger. He's the shipwright of the crew he's the user of Hair Hair Fruit ( **Hea Hea no Mi** ).

Hidan has medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He doesn't wear any shirt , but bears the organisation's cloak, which he kept slightly opened, revealing his Satanic amulet. He changes his bottoms to grey pants with matching grey combat boots. He also wore dark green nail polish and his orange Akatsuki ring on his left index finger, which bears the kanji for "three" ( **三, _san_** ).Hidan always his Triple-Bladed Scythe on his back. He's the butcher of the crew.

Deidara has slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed his eye scope signifying that he's a long-range fighter. After after the Navy scientist had experimented on him, he developed a mouth on both of his palms, and on the left side of his chest he had a large, stitched-up mouth. He used expierment to supplement his Explosive Explosive Fruit ( **Bomu Bomu no Mi)** to clay. He wears the Akatsuki signature cloak, navy blue pants with matching shinobi sandals, and an Akatsuki ring on his right index finger, which bore the kanji for "blue or green" ( **青, _ao_** ) and was teal in colour. He also wore black nail polish on his fingers and toes. Under his cloak, he wore a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with mesh armour underneath it along with pants, stirrups, and sandals. He also wore a utility belt with two bags on either side, which he used to carry his clay.

Naruto and Menma grins "alright we've wasted enough time standing around now let's get this meeting ready!" yelled Naruto everyone then yells hai captain.

* * *

 ** _Alright everone chapter 2 is finished, did you enjoy it. Also im goung to be writing Ninjas and Gods next story I'll start working on. But it's also the time to finish updating the last of my stories also if any of you are Wondering what's Uzumaki Spawn is feel free to ask away. Also next week the Soul and Mind of pain poll will end next week so hurry and vote._**

 ** _Soul and Mind of Pain Poll_**

 ** _Naruto x Anko - 90_**

 ** _Naruto x Shizune - 86_**

* * *

 _Haruhara Haruko_

 _Bounty: 70,000,000,000 berries_

 _Onpa Onpa no Mi ( **Soundwave Soundwave Fruit** ):_

 _The Onpa Onpa no Mi enables the user to manipulate sound. This can be used for, communication and stealth when not used for combat. If the user is struck with a physical blow their body "ripples". This rippling is the kinetic force being converted to hyper sonic vibrations that can be returned to it's source. This allows the user to retaliate with sonic attacks after being hit. The intensity of which depends on the strength of the initial attack._

 _For stealth purposes the user can "shut down" any noise by drawing sound into themselves and suppressing it. This is extremely effective for concealing large groups as the powers of the fruit prevents them from making any noise no matter what they try. When group communication is needed the effect can be focused into a specific area, silencing any noise except for between the speakers. This makes it seem to external eyes that they are just mouthing words rather than speaking._

 _For combat purposes the Onpa Onpa no Mi can allow the user to generate high frequency sonic blasts that wreak havoc on anything they come into contact with. An advantage of using sound waves is that if the wave is dodged it can rebound off of another object and attack until it fades. Caleb discovered a way to use this to replicate sonar when aimed at the water or when he is unable to see the opponent. The soundwaves don't have to be harmful when used for this purpose as Caleb can use the sonar without making any discernible noise or damage._

 _Most devasting of it's uses are when the powers of the Onpa Onpa no Mi are made while the user has physical contact with another object. By channeling hyper sonic vibrations through their hands the user can almost literally tear something to pieces by simply holding it. The sound made from this is strangely similar to a gong being struck, though far more eerie and becomes higher pitched the longer it's being used._

 _Xxxxxx_

 _Jimi Hendrix_

 _Bounty: 250,000,000,00_

 _Hibi Hibi no Mi ( **Sound Sound Fruit** ): The main strengths of this fruit are the ability to control sound waves, i.e. vibrations, and use them in a variety of ways. Jared uses these powers to boost the strength of his attacks by sending vibrations through his legs and fists, enhancing their power in addition to burning opponents if there is enough vibration. In addition, though as of yet unseen, it is possible to enhance or quieten one's voice using the fruit's powers._

 _Xxxx_

 _Konohamaru Sabutobi_

 _Bounty: 15,000,000,001berries_

 _Fighter of the Crew_

 _Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Baboon ( **Ape Ape Fruit** ).: Capabe of transforming into a full and hybrid form of a baboon. Once transform his strength increases, and becomes more more agile._

 _Xxxx_

 _Yukari Sendo_

 _Observation Haki_

 _Bounty: 15,200,000,000 berries_

 _Cook of the crew_

 _Poketto Poketto no Mi ( **Pocket Pocket Fruit** ): This fruit grants the nember to create dimensional boxes the person can put anything in the box. The only limit is the person's capability. One of the uses things is the person can keep nearly anything in the box even if said object is a person. One of the devastating abilities about it is that it can contain power attacks and the user can even go inside the box._

 _Xxxx_

 _Udon_

 _Armament Haki_

 _Navigator of the crew_

 _Bounty: 17,600,000,000_

 _Mind Mind Fruit ( **Omoi Omoi no Mi** ): The fruit's major strength, as used by Hei, is the ability to use a number of Telepathic abilities ranging from reading the mind of sentient beings to communicate telepathically over wide range of distances. The user is able to transfer information from one mind to another and read the thoughts of humans and animals without the aid of physical communication. Thus its user is able to broadcast and receive thoughts over great distances. The user can look into the mind of any person or animal who is within his range of influence, gaining a general idea of their mood at the time and by concentrating on any person can clearly read their mind and discern their every thought._

 _The fruit also grants its user the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and astral projections and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. Not only can it manipulate a person's mind and even alter a person's perception of the world around him, it has also been hinted that the fruit might be able to alter the memories of individuals as well. The user can launch offensive blasts of psionic energy which can cause mental pain and even unconsciousness if the blast is sufficiently strong._

 _Xxxx_

 _Gaara_

 _Bounty:300,000,006,000_

 _Armament Haki_

 _Observation Haki_

 _Tailed Beast Fruit: Model One Tailed Shukaku ( **Bijuu no Mi, Model:** **Ichibi no Shukaku** ): This zoan fruit allows the person to either become full or hybrid. The user of this fruit gains the complete control over sand which is used on a greater scale. In hybrid form the person becomes a sand like tanuki creature the person akso gains the control of wind._

 _Xxx_

 _Yugito Nii_

 _Kenbunshoku haki_

 _Strategist of the crew_

 _Bounty: 213,280,000,000_

 _Tailed Beast Fruit Model: Two Tails ( **Bijuu no Mi Model: Nibi** ): This zoan allows the person to control blue flames, increase agility, increased speed, this fruit also allows the user to grow their nails which is capable of slicing through steel. In full form the person becomes a giant flaming cat covered in fire._

 _Xxxx_

 _Rin Nohara_

 _Medic of crew_

 _Bounty: 305,100,000,000_

 _Armament Haki_

 _Tailed Beast Fruit Model: Three Tails Giant Turtle ( **Bijuu no Mi, Model: Sanbi no Kydoaigame):** This fruit grants the person an ubreak shell thst not even a sword or devil enhanced haki break through. While, eating devil usually makes yourself uncabale of swimming in water this fruit allows you two swim in water. It also gives you the ability to use water_

 _Observation Haki_

 _Xxxx_

 _Roshi_

 _Armament Haki_

 _Bounty:70,652,540,000_

 _Shipwright of the crew_

 _Tailed Beast Fruit Model: Four Tails ( **Bijii no Mi Model: Yonb** ): This fruit gives the user the power of lava, the person can transform into a giant four tailed ape._

 _Xxxxx_

 _Han_

 _Tailed Beast Fruit Model: Five Tails ( **Bijuu no Mi Model: Gobi** ): This fruit gives them the power of steam, the steam is so powerful it can nearly melt anything the steam can even melt a haki-armored. The fruit allows the person to turn into a whale-horse creature who's capable of destroying a mountain._

 _Armament Haki_

 _Bounty: 406,000,000,100_

 _Xxxxxx_

 _Utakata_

 _Tailed Beast Fruit Model: Six Tails ( **Bijuu no Mi, Model:Rokubi** ): The user gains the ability to produce powerful acid and creates devastating bubbkes attacks. And just like all zoan the user can transform into a giant slug_

 _Armament Haki_

 _Navigator of the crew_

 _Observation Haki_

 _Bounty: 540,000,000,000_

 _Xxxx_

 _Fuu_

 _Bounty: 750,000,000,000_

 _Observstion Haki_

 _Tailed Beast Fruit Model: Seven Tails ( **Bijuu no Mi Model: Chomei** ): The user gains the ability to fly, the person even gains the ability to control insects. The user can emit blinding powder it, also utilises insect-based attacks, such as biting or ramming his/her horn into the enemy. It can also create energy Threads for a Cocoon which can block haki._

 _Xxxx_

 _Killer Bee_

 _Armament Haki_

 _Observstion Hak_

 _Bounty: 670,000,000,000_

 _Tailed Beast Fruit Model: Eight Tails ( **Bijuu no Mi Model: Gyuki** ):This fruit allows the person turn into a giant ox-octopus, the person is able to use ink like an octopus ._

 _Xxxxxx_

 _Karin Uzumaki_

 _Medic of the crew_

 _Observation_

 _Bounty: 799,885,000,000_

 _Tailed Beast Fruit Model: Nine Tailed Fox ( **Bjiuu no Mi Model: Kyuubi no Kitsune** ) : While some of the bijuu zoan fruits allows a lerson to become a hybrid like creature the user of the Kyuubi gains a golden energy cloak, which increases, speed, stamina, and strength. The person strength increases so much the person can let out a roar which can destroy a buildings._

 _Xxxxx_

 _Kabuto Yakushi_

 _Observation Haki_

 _Armament Haki_

 _Medic and scientist for the crew_

 _Bounty: 62,520,000,000_

 _Xxxxx_

 _Hidan_

 _Armament Haki_

 _Bountumy: 59,958,008,000_

 _Xxxx_

 _Deidara_

 _Observation Haki_

 _Bounty: 210,085,008,001_

 _Explosive Explosive Fruit ( **Bomu Bomu ni Mi)** : The fruit's main strength is that the user can turn their body parts into a bomb with no harm done to the user, the person also explode anything of their choosing. The explosive quality extends to emissions such as mucus and breath. The fruit also grants immunity against all other explosions, as well as the ability to evaluate their quality._

 _Xxxx_

 _Nagato Uzumaki_

 _Bounty: 811,000,500,0547_

 _Observation Haki_

 _Eye Eye Fruit: Saṃsāra Eye ( **Me Me No Mi: Rinnegan** ):_

 _The Rinnegan grants the wielder a wide range of abilities Rinnegan are able to see it can create black receivers into which they can transmit their haki._

 _Possessing the Rinnegan grants the user a family of abilities collectively known as the Six Paths Technique: control over attractive and repulsive forces with the Deva Path; the ability to mechanise one's body with the Asura Path; soul extractionthrough the Human Path; the menagerie of summons available to the Animal Path; haki absorption through the Preta Path; and access to the King of Hell through the Naraka Path. These abilities can be distributed to the Six Paths of Pain — six bodies embedded with black receivers, which the user can control remotely. A seventh ability, the Outer Path, is said to allow the user to preside over life and death, granting the ability to revive the dead. The user is also able to summon and control the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, as well as manifest energy chains to bind the devil fruit users . The devil fruit aso grants the user a shared field of vision with the Six Paths of Pain, the King of Hell, and the Animal Path's summons, all of which possess copies of the Rinnegan._

 _Xxxx_

 _Konan_

 _Armament Haki_

 _Bounty: 742,890,000,000_

 _Paper Paper Fruit ( **Gami Gami no Mi** ):The biggest strength of the Devil Fruit is that the user can control and become paper, allowing them to avoid attacks by turning into flexible paper. However, the user can also fold their paper body into various shapes using origami, such as turning their arms into paper weapons. Due to the power of the Devil Fruit, this paper weaponry is as sharp and hard as metal, and can cause damage that still has the sting of a paper cut. The user can also manipulate paper, and can turn ordinary pieces of paper into iron-hard shields or sharp blades._

 _Xxxx_

 _Kakuzu_

 _Observation Haki_

 _Bounty: 788,900,000,000_

 _Hair Hair Fruit ( **Hea Hea no Mi** ): The major strength of the fruit is that it allows the user to control every inch of hair on their body. This includes not only hair on their head, but body hair as well, such as hair on the user's arms, back, nosehairs etc. The user can then either stretch their hair to ridiculous proportions, or grow it rapidly out of their bodies as a is capable of sewing up any injuries that he or others might suffer, commonly by reattaching body parts; this ability seems to instantly reattach even nerves and muscles, as the patients could instantly move their limbs without any other complex procedures right away. However, it appears that this ability is somewhat limited. He could detach parts of his limbs and then manipulate them, to the point that he could even send them underground and then reattach them when he was done with them._

 _The most significant aspect of these threads is that they granted Kakuzu a form of immortality, although he declined to think of it that way. In addition to sewing up his injuries, he could use the threads to tear into a victim's body, steal their still functioning organs, and integrate them into his own body, thus extending his life. Kakuzu usually used this method to steal hearts from powerful pirates or Marines, and was able to store up to four spare hearts in his body at any given time, meaning that all hearts must stop functioning in order for Kakuzu to die. He can also put one of those hearts into his limbs and have them move individually._

 _Xxxx_

 _Shisui Uchiha_

 _Bounty: 799,800,0000,000_

 _Spy for the crew_

 _Observation Haki_

 _Copy Copy fruit: Distinguished Heavenly Gods **(Kopi Kopi no Me:Kotoamatsukami):** The fruit allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free is regarded as a illusion of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated._

 _Xxxx_

 _Itachi Uchiha_

 _Bounty: 832,590,000,000_

 _Observation Haki_

 _Armament Haki_

 _Copy Copy: Moon Reader ( **Kopi Kopi no Mi: Tsukuyomi** ): Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control. The users prowess with the technique has allowed him/her to alter the perception of time with ease within the genjutsu to make a few seconds seem like many days as a means to torture the target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Tundra and Avalanche: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shinobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of Fox: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _Howl then taps Naruto on the shoulder shaking him out of his memory. Naruto then looks towards Howl "yes, what is it Howl?" asked Naruto he and Menma looking up at the raven haired man._

 _Howl shoots them a friendly smile "we've arrived at Cobra Island and your sister is here with Gaara and the other jinchuriki." said Howl Naruto and Menma smile at the zoan user._

 _Menma smiles at Howl "thank you Howl." said Menma._

 _Howl just waves the two off "it's no problem it's my pleasure." said Howl both Naruto, Sasori and Menma leave the boat and meet up with Naruko, Jinchuriki and Akatsuki are standing in front of the ship waiting for the three._

 _Naruto and Menma grins "alright we've wasted enough time standing around now let's get this_ _meeting started already!" yelled Naruto everyone then yells hai_ _captain._

 **Recap End**

Haruko grins from the scree like a cat "here we are chapter 3 of this crazy story! We've seen Naruto and Menma take out Luffy and Sword-kun! Was anyone else surprised about dear Robin-chan and Naruto? " asked Haruko as she pulls out pictures of Robin and Naruto kissing to the two holding hands she then toss the cards away along with Naruto frighting against Crocodile.

Haruko then pouts at the screen staring right in the camera "not only that but can you believe it Menma and Bonney I mean I thought it was going to be Menma and Hancock. I mean I can already see how they will meet Menma and Naruto landing on that Amazon island and Menma impresses BoobsMcGee thus the snake princess and snake prince falls in love like Takkun and me. But speaking of me I finally arrived in the next story which makes the chapter better I mean sure Howl is in the story but who freakin' cares I mean Jimi Hendrix appeared and who cares what everyone thinks they're all fucking idiots I tell ya IDIOTS! "But hey what's the deal wit marvel doing there Secret Empire when there's a Snake Empire!" yelled Haruko with a wide grin.

The pinknette then feels someone tapping on her shoulder she turns around and see's Karin and Deidara giving her a deadpan and confused expression "who the hell are you talking to?" asked Deidara as he stares at the strange woman.

Haruko then bats her eyelashes at Deidara "oh nothing Deidara just speaking the words of thy lord. " said Haruko with a grin that can be passed for innocent and guilty.

Deidara just stares at her with questionable stare as if she had gone insane actually Deidara and Karin were sure the pinknette was far beyond insane hell they can't even remember when she joined and that is saying a lot since they've been part of the crew for years actually the Akatsuki and Bijuu were the first to join Naruto's crew. Everyone had long since stop trying to figure out the strange woman since they figure they'll never figure her out and the only way to actually understand her is to probably be insane as Haruko or be more insane than her.

Karin releases a sigh as she stares at Haruko and can't help but wonder where she had gotten a camera from "ya know it's better not nothing actually. " thought Karin "Haruko come on everyone waiting and you know Sasori doesn't like to be kept waiting. " said Karin she then gains a playful grin across her face "unless Haruko-chan wants to be made a puppet. " grinned Karin.

Haruko shakes her head negativity "nope not really. " said Haruko.

The three walk towards the Vipe Gate, the Viper Gate, was once an island of marines but after Naruto, Naruko, and Menma has killed every marine on the island they'd transformed the marine base into a base for pirates. Vipe Gate is dotted by multiple snake statues and small parks a long road which terminated at a ceremonial staircase that led into the Temple's entrance hall. Crowned by snake statues, two cobra and two viper, the main entrance is decorated with twelve massive pythons adorned with the depictions of the alliance that Naruto has for snakes. Constructed around and within a natural mountain spire, the Viper Gate is an agglomeration of a series of rooms.

As the three enter the hall they entered the room which has multiple seats and a giant table Naruto, Menma, and Naruko can be seated together. Haruko's eyes lit up as she stares at the giant "holy shit snacks it's Nagini!" exclaimed Haruko causing everyone to turn towards the strange pinknette.

Nagini is a Saharan Horned Viper she is a genetic altered snake created by Kabuto. The snakes total length is twice the size of a normal anaconda. One of the most distinctive characteristics of the snake is the presence of supraorbital "horns", one over each eye. _T_ he eyes are prominent and set on the sides of the head.

The colour pattern consists of a purplish, pale grey, bluish, greenish, and pale brown ground colour. Dorsally, a series of dark, semi-rectangular blotches runs the length of the body. The belly is silver in color. The tail, which has a black tip, is thin.

Gaara turn towards Haruko with a stoic expression "nice for you to join us Haruko Haruhara ." greeted Gaara with a head nod.

Kakuzu glares at Haruko with a heated glare "what the hell took you so damn long woman! Time is money!" snarled Kakuzu glaring his green eyes into Haruko's own yellow eyes.

Kakuzu then let's out an annoyed growled as he hears a horse insane laughter he turn his head towards Hidan who's grinning like a maniac. "Will you shut up Hidan!" snarled Kakuzu.

Hidan smirks at Kakuzu "fuck you Kakuzu greedy mother fucker! " roared Hidan.

Naruto's eyebrow twitch as the two continue to insult each other "shut up!" demanded Naruto in a cold tone Kakuzu and Hidan quiet down with Kakuzu crossing his arms and Hidan grinning. The two could tell Naruto was quite annoyed mostly because of them wasting unnecessary time both of them turn towards Naruto and see Naruko and Menma also has an annoyed expression.

Howl let's out a small chuckle he then coughs in his hand gaining everyone's attention. He gives everyone a friendly smile "now that we're all settled down I believe it's time to get started don't you think Haku? " asked Howl.

Haku nods his head "yes, I couldn't agree me. " said Haku with a small smile.

Haku appears to be about 12 years old. He has a lean build, sharp grey-green eyes, a bob Japanese hairstyle of dark hair which is a darker shade of his eye color, and thin eyebrows. He wears a white kimono with puffy, light blue Japanese trousers known as "monpe", along with a purple sash around his waist. He is an ancient Zoan Fruit he had ate the Spirit Spirit Fruit: Model River Spirit ( **Supiritto-supiritto no Mi Model: Kawa no seishin** ), he has the ability to transform into a beautiful, silver dragon, which is an animal commonly associated with rivers and water in Japanese culture and mythology. His dragon form is that of a typical Eastern dragon, with a long, serpentine body, deer-like antlers, flowing whiskers, and a lupine face. In this form, he has smooth, silver scales with an aqua mane. He can fly and seems to have the ability to change between his human and dragon form at will.

Medaka who's sitting next to Haruko smiles "now let's get this meeting on the way I'm sure Naruto has other plans than being here. " said Medaka.

Medaka has very long purple hair the reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She has a beautiful body, and especially large breasts, which she has no scruples about showing off. Medaka's height is 166.2 cm (5'5), her weight is 56 kg (123.5 lbs), and her three measurements are B98-W59-H87. Medaka wears a tight blue top, a blue miniskirt and black stockings, over the shoulders wearing a white leather jacket with the justice kanji **(** **正義** ) printed on it.

Naruto nods his head "thank you Medaka I've called you all here to discuss about Jiriaya, Hiruzen, and Danzo." said Naruto in a cold tone.

Kabuto raises an eyebrow at Naruto "what do you need to discuss Naruto? " asked Kabuto.

Naruto turn towards Howl the blonde man nods his head at Naruto he then throws files at each person on the table they open the file and see pictures of people in tubes, seas stone, and devil fruit on the page reads Operation: Dire Wolf ( **Sōsa: Direkushon** ). Kisame raises an eyebrow at the folder "what the hell is this? " asked Kisame.

Menma turn towards Kisame with a narrowed eye expression "this is the next project the marines are working on. They are starting to realize that there are more pirates with devil fruit powers than marines. So to counteract this they have begun Sōsa: Direkushon. " said Menma.

"Basically, this project is to create their own personal weapons to kill us devil fruit users. " said Naruko in a cold tone.

Yahiko rubs the back of his head in confusion "but what does devil fruit or sea stones have to do with these new weapons? " asked Yahiko as he stares at the three zoan users.

Naruto stares at Yahiko with an unreadable stare "the devil fruit and sea stone has to to do with everything. You see the marines are not only experimenting with devil fruit and sea stone but they had infused both into a person giving that person a potent power of the devil fruit but also giving them the ability to harm other devil fruit users and allow them to swim. " said Naruto he then flips to the next page everyone flips to the next page and see a female with healthy fair complexion. The girl has green eyes and bubblegum colored hair that goes to her shoulders.

"Ay big Snake who dis bitch be is this chick some dancer ya fool ya fool! " rap Killer Bee causing everyone to either sigh in annoyance due to his horrible rapping abilities.

Naruto smirks at Killer Bee "no but this woman was one of the first to be experimented. Her name is Sakura Haruno she had been infused with the Earth Earth fruit ( **Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi** )." said Naruto with a stoic expression.

Shisui nods his head in agreement "I take it there are a lot more of than we think, isn't there. " said Shisui in a polite tone.

Naruto smiles at the Uchiha "right you are Shisui. Not only was this woman one of the first subject to survive the experiment but her powers are more powerful than eating the said fruit for example this woman can create an earthquake capable ripping the very ground apart not only that but she can create an avalanche than leave leave Spider Miles nothing but rubble and this woman is a Vice Admiral. And there's another one who had gone through the same experiment turn to the page." said Naruto with a stoic expression.

Each of them turned to the page and see's a picture a woman with teal colored and platinum blonde hair that has her hair in w ponytail. Itachi who has a stoic expression looks at the picture with a suspicious stare "and what devil fruit power does she have?" asked Itachi.

Naruko turns towards Itachi "she had been infused the Mind Mind Fruit ( **Omoi Omoi no Mi** ). These two aren't the only ones who had went through the same experiment there. From the information we gather thanks to Sasori and Kabuto we've discovered this project is then it's second phase. " said Naruko.

Roshi strokes his beard with a curious expression "what's phase two? " asked Roshi.

"Yes, I'm sure we're all curious about what this phase two. " said Han as he turns to Roshi.

Kabuto pushes the frame of his glasses preventing them from falling off of his face "the second phase is to melt the sea stone into its liquid form and then inject it into the person thus making them a living sea stone. But that's not all they are also experimenting on Logia and zoan they are also doing the same with Paramercia and Zoan." said Kabuto.

Rin turns towards Kabuto with a serious "and what the hell are they experimenting on them for? " asked Rin in a worried tone which is shocking since the marines are known for doing numerous of cruel and inhumane acts all for their twisted since of justice.

Utakata's pale gold eyes shot open in shock he then gains an angry look on his face "they're trying to combine two different devil fruits into one creating a brand new fruit. But something like that can possibly kill someone there's a reason why no one has ever ate another devil fruit once they already ate one. Their body couldn't handle the stress not only that but their bodies wouldn't be able to take it. " growled Utakata.

Nagato stares at Utakata in suspicion "you sure know a lot about the subject of a devil fruit users consuming another fruit why is that?" asked Nagato.

Konan has a stoic expression and turned towards Utakata "Nagato is right you seem to know what exactly happens when a person would try to consume two devil fruits. How do you know this I mean all of us heard it can have defects but neither of us had heard what you had just described. " said Konan.

Utakata releases a sigh "I know this because that's what my former master had did with a comrade of mine. My master forced my friend to eat a devil fruit full well knowing a devil fruit user isn't supposed to eat another one but he didn't listen. I..watch my friend basically be reduced to nothing but dust I mean I literally watch my friend to dusk. " said Utakata.

"If you're disturb about phase two then you going to be insane angry." said Menma.

"Why you say that Menma? " asked Yugito as she stares at Menma's stoic face.

"Because from what we gathered phase three is to infuse all three and thus creating a new devil fruit not just that but they plan to someone weaponize the devil fruit and giving them more power they even have some of their scientists working on two turn the fruits into weapons of mass destruction. But it also gets worse. " said Menma said Menma as he runs his hand through his blonde locks.

"Really how much worse can it get? " asked Yugito someone then slaps the back of her head causing her face to hit the table, she picks herself up and glares at Killer Bee who's writing in a note book "what the hell was that for Bee! " growled Yugito in anger.

"Number 2 ya fool you trynna jinx us you minx." berated Killer Bee as he mumbles about something of bitches and snitches.

Before Yugito can hit Killer Bee in anger Fuu flies into the table she then grabs onto Yugito's shirt and begins to shake the blonde Yugito-chan don't you see what you've done you said the forbidden words you can't ever, ever say those words Yugito- chan they are cursed! " exclaimed Fuu who's staring into Yugito's eyes.

Unknown to Yugito and somehow Fuu Haruko had suddenly appeared above the two devil fruits users Haruko grins like a maniac she then brings her guitar down on Yugito's head once again forcing her face to slam against the table. While still in mid air she then sits crossed leg "Fuu-chan is right you'd doomed us! " exclaimed Haruko.

Naruto, Menma, and Naruko spend a small amount of Haki everyone turns to them Yugito and Fuu has a sheepish nervous expression, Haruko just grins at the three, and Killer Bee has his head buried in his notebook and whispering about fuck the marines. "alright now that we're all settled down it's time to continued on. As we were saying they have another plan but from little information we got they plan to advise a way to not only get rid of us pirates but also to control the world through fear and to obtain their false justice." said Naruko in a frustrated tone.

Kabuto can't help but to understand Naruko's and everyone's frustration not only has the marines step up their game but they are building super weapons. Kabuto releases a sigh as he runs his hand through his white hair he then gains a serious expression "now that we all have your attention turn the page and you'll see what they are planning to do. " said Kabuto the members of Cobra Emperor turn to the next the page and they each stares in shocked at what they are looking at. On the next page was a picture of a head not a human, mermaid, or Fishman no it was a head of a machine.

( **A/N: the head looks like Iron Giant** )

Medaka red colored stares at the mechanical giant head that's the same size of a fleet ship "what is this exactly? " asked Medaka in a concern tone.

Deidara's eyebrow twitch in confusion and in irritation at he stares at the image. Deidara shifts his attention towards the picture to his captain "what the hell is this Naruto! Why the hell is there barely any information on this fucking thing! " roared Deidara glaring daggers at him.

Naruto turned his head towards Sasori and Kabuto they nod their head Sasori gives Deidara a blank expression "as we've said Deidara we weren't able to get that information because only Fleet Admiral , Celestial Dragons, and Vice Admirals are aware of these plans...but from what we were able to gather these things are made of sea stone. " said Sasori shocking everyone.

"S-S-Sea stone! " stuttered Karin shock.

Haku narrows his eyes "just how much sea stones does the marines actually have Sasori? " Asked Haku.

Kabuto releases a sigh of frustration "we aren't actually sure but the marines as you know has the most sea stone so, it's unknown how much the marines after all you should all guess the amount the marines have. After all, you remember the amounts of sea stones when we raided when we took control of some of the islands. " stated Kabuto.

Itachi turn towards Naruto "Captain is there anything more we must discuss about the Marines? " asked Itachi the the blonde captain shakes his head negativity "then I'm positive you're sure what must be done. " stated Itachi.

The large fisherman shoots Itachi a confused expression "what are you talking about Itachi? " asked Kisame who's leaning against his Samehada.

Shisui turn towards the shark fisherman "what Itachi is saying we must be prepared for the marines. No doubt the marines are not only threatened by us but they wish to eliminate us completely after what they're doing is compared to war and I'm sure each and everyone of us are aware how far the marines will go." said Shisui he then turn towards "Deidara, Kakuzu, Bee didn't each of you know someone who was in the Marines?" asked Shisui.

The Three men nods their head in agreement "ugh, yeah I did my friend Kurotsuchi her grandfather was a marine and he was quite the fucking bastard it's the reason why I left. " said Deidara with disgust as he remembers Onoki the man who'd ruin a lot of people's lives.

"the elders of my village were retired marines they sold our village to the marines changing it to a slave auction. I didn't agree with them so they tortured me. " said Kakuzu in a dark tone.

"My Big bro was in the marines he's a bitch ass nigga. He forced me to eat the Tailed Beast Fruit Model: Eight Tails ( **Bijuu no Mi Model: Gyuki** ). Now big bro is a fleet admiral. " said Killer Bee.

"So we're all know how much dangerous the marines are right? " asked Howl in a serious tone.

"What kind of stupid question is that Howl! Of course we know how dangerous they are especially that Kidomaru, Kohta, and Koga!" exclaimed Haruko with a roar.

Howl turns towards Haruko "what I'm saying is I believe we should prepare for an upcoming war. " stated Howl.

Naruto narrows his blue orbs "to not only go to war with the whole World Government was never been done before but it's something that will happen in the future I purpose an alliance. " said Naruto shocking everyone.

"An alliance? But with who? " asked Yugito.

Naruto smiles at this "not just any alliance but a Pirate alliance we already have an alliance with Bonney's Bonney Pirates, and Balalaika's Blood Trail Pirates. But we will need to form a alliance with Whitebeard, Shanks, and Ace actually we'll need every Pirate crew to go up against this new threat ." stated Naruto.

His brother nods in agreement "agreed not only will we need to form a pirate alliance but also an alliance with Fishmen and mermaids. " said Menma.

Kisame scoffed at Menma "there's no way any Fishmen will join this alliance they're too damn proud. " said Kisame.

Menma rubs the back of his head in a nervous way "yeah I know Naruto I say for now we should hold off forming an alliance with the Fishmen. " said Menma Naruto nods his head in agreement the chances of Fishmen working with humans are slim to damn near none.

"What about Kuja Pirates do you think they'll join this alliance? " asked Konan with a stoic expression.

Naruko raised an eyebrow at the beautiful bluenette "I don't really see that I mean the woman on the island hates men I mean they won't hate me and the other female pirates. " said Naruko.

Haruko grins playfully at Naruto "to be a man must be terrible huh captain? " joked Haruko causing a few people to snicker.

Rin turns towards Haruko "but Naruko is right though Hancock has an intense hatred for men but- suddenly a woman storms in the room with a Den Den Mushi the girl who stormed in the room is Amaru.

Amaru is a girl who has long reddish-brown hair. Amaru has rather thick eyebrows and blue eyes, and a mole under the left eye. Amaru also wore a cyan-blue gi with a cream-coloured vest over it. The collar and sleeves of the vest had white fur , which covers her large cleavage, blue shorts, dark arm- and leg-bands, and and blue toms shoes.

Gaara narrows his eyes at the medic Pirate "Amaru what are you doing here? Your disturbing our important meeting. " said Gaara in a stoic tone.

Amaru bows in an apologetic manner "I'm sorry everyone but Bonney is on the phone and she says...she's in trouble!" roared Amaru.

Menma narrows his eyes at Amaru "give it here. " ordered Menma in a serious tone as his once bright ocean blue eyes becomes a frozen blue.

Amaru rushes over to menma and hands her the Den Den Mushi "Bonney are you alright? Amaru said you're in trouble? " asked Menma with a worried expression.

Bonney chuckles nervously Menma could almost see the pinknette rubbing the back of her head "well you see I found the Golden Fountain ( **Kogane no funsu** i) but there has been complications. " said Bonney.

Menma let's out a sigh "what kind of complications? " asked Menma.

"Umm, well you see babe the Golden Fountain ( **Kogane no Funsui** ) is in Ice Hell ( **Aisuheru** ). " said Bonney in a nervous tone she then squeals in fright causing her lover to narrow his eyes.

"Why'd you scream?" asked Menma.

"I saw a giant Snake! It blew ice! From its mouth! " screamed Bonney.

Menma let's out an irritated sigh "well no shit Bonney-chan! Ice Hell ( **Aisuheru** ) is one of the, dangerous places in within the Calm Belt dumb ass! Ice Hell is a massive pillar-like continent made almost entirely out of ice that seems to just rise out of the sea. Its surface area is a barren tundra of ice and snow that goes on for miles with almost no notable sights or landscapes aside from the Ice Mountain at the center of the continent and it is almost impossible for ordinary outsiders to survive in this frozen wasteland without eventually freezing into ice themselves or becoming impaled by the deadly icicles often carried by the fierce snowstorms. The interior of the continent has a complex system of caves which are almost entirely devoid of beasts and are seemingly safer to traverse through than the surface of Ice Hell, and serve as the easiest and fastest way into the heart of the continent. And you risk your life for some stupid liquid! " roared Menma.

"Aye don't get mad at me babe with this stuff we can buy a medium sized island it's valuable and it has great healing properties! " roared Bonney.

Menma gains a giant tic mark "I don't give a fuck if it can bring back the dead and give you the powers to turn things into fucking solid gold there's a good reason why no goes to Ice Hell ( **Aisuheru** ) I should leave you there to teach you a fucking lesson but. " said Menma as he watches Haruko pets the top of Amaru's head.

Bonney gulps in slight fear "b-b-but what? " asked Bonney.

"I'm not going to do that I like you too much to even think about doing that Bonney-chan. " said Menma with a smile.

Bonney couldn't help to release a sigh of relief "thanks Menma-kun your a life saver babe. " said Bonney with a smile.

Menma smiles "just hanged in there. " said Menma.

Bonney nods her head "alright and maybe you can treat me to all you can eat pizza. " said Bonney with a cocky attitude.

Menma releases a chuckle "sure, sounds like fun. " said Menma he then hangs up from his seat with a confident expression. Naruto, Naruko, Howl, Sasori, Deidara, Medaka, Itachi, Kisame, Haku, Konan, and Gaara rises up.

Howl smiles at Menma "we're coming with you. " said Howl.

Amaru crosses her arms underneath her breast "and there's nothing you can do to stop us. " said Amaru.

Menma, Naruko, and Naruto grin "I would be insulted if you didn't come ya know." said Menma.

Karin and Yahiko stood up "just leave everything to us Menma! " grinned Karin. Menma nods his head and everyone exits out heading back to the ship "don't worry Bonney helps on the way. " whispered Karin.

 **Ice Hell**

Five men can be seen walking through the icy wind walking away from a giant dead bear.

A lean build man and a bug-like appearance complete with navy, cockroach-like wings. He sports a bob cut hairstyle with a pink pigment. After the Ice Hell arc, his hair becomes more messy. He has large compact eyes with black pupils and almost no visible nose , and appears to wear red lipstick. His large lips conceal a retractable set of deadly razor sharp fangs. He wears a dark blue polka dotted shirt dotted punk, a lavender veil around his waist, and cerise pants. He also wears a numbers of rings around his arms and legs which bind the size of his muscles, this man is Tommyrod member of the infamous crew Majo Barrow.

Next to him is a muscular man with a mustache and beard. He has tusks on his mouth. He wears a special armor made from the shell of a Crush Turtle as his helmet covers his balding head. This man is Barrygamon a user of Haoshoku Haki.

Next to Barrygamon is Bogie who's a thin, young, light-skinned man with serpentine-like eyes, semi-unruly hair, and two asymmetrical fangs, one pointing upward and the other pointing downward. Above his left eye is a marking with an appearance similar to a bar code. However, despite his somewhat "normal" appearance on the outside, on the inside he possesses a truly disturbing skeletal structure which is almost inhuman in form, possessing at least 4,000 bones and 4,600 joints, which he can easily manipulate and rearrange in anyway he pleases and allows him to move and bend his body in very disturbing ways. He wearing a red and burnt yellow jogging suit. He's the user of the Bone-Bone Fruit ( **Hone Hone No Mi** ).

Next to Boogie is a tiger-man this person is Mizuki he has white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. Be wears an opened black vest, tight black pants, and a dark brown belt which had a silver rectangular belt buckle. He also wears black boots Mizuki is user of the Cat Cat Fruit Model, White Tiger ( **Neko Neko no Mi Model,Byakko** ).

Next to the tiger-like man is Iruka. Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has black hair (brown in the anime) that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears a short sleeved Forrest green Gi, over it he wears a brown trench coat, leather gloves, black jeans, and blue snow boats Iruka is the user of the Dead Dead Fruit ( **Shi Shi no Mi** ).

The dead giant polar bear rises up Iruka climbs up onto the bear not even minding the blood that's leaking from the corpse. Both Barrygamon and Bogie looked in disgust as they watch Iruka riding the dead beast as if it's a horse "That's really gross Iruka. " commented Bogie.

Barrygamon nods in agreement "no doubt it makes my stomach turn. "complained Barrygamon.

Iruka turns back to them with a dark look he then grins in a sinister manner "perhaps you want to become part of my collection it's no problem really. " threatened Iruka.

Both Barrygamon and Bogie shiver in fear "th-that won't be necessary right Bogie? " asked Barrygamon.

Bogie nods his head repeatedly "r-r-right. " said Bogie Iruka then turns back to the scene both Barrygamon and Bogie let out a sigh of relief.

Mizuki then begins to sniff the air he then grins Tommyrod turns towards him "what is it Mizuki? " asked Tommyrod with blank expression.

Mizuki then gains a blood thirsty grin "we're not alone. " grinned Mizuki.

Tommyrod smiles widely "perfect. " grinned Tommyrod.

* * *

 ** _i'll be updating my stories such as: Student of The Scorpion,_** ** _Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Beyond The Stars, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Fox of Trials, Grandson of a Blood Bender, Great Fox Demon, Heir Of Gorgon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Power From Within, Proud and Clothes, Sides With Agendas, Species of The Same , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The First Warlock, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Tides of Hardship, Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Twins of Space, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Uzumaki Spawn , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Student of Scorpion next, then Power From Within , after that I'll update Tides of Hardship and then Fox of Trials I also will do My High School Life of Fatherhood )_**

 **Naruto x Krista - 15**

 **Menma x Annie - 16**

 **Naruto x Sasha - 12**

 **Naruto x Hanji - 10**

Amaru

Bounty: 600,000,000 berries

Medic of crew

Tailed Beast Fruit Model, Zero Tails ( **Bijuu no Mi Model, Reibi** )

Gives the person to sense negative emotions and allows the user to use dark energy than can absorb Haki. Just like all zoan users a user of this fruit can transform into a giant leech.

Xxx

Haku

Bounty: 50,000,200 berries

Messenger of the crew

Spirit Spirit Fruit: Model River Spirit ( **Supiritto-supiritto no Mi Model: Kawa no seishin** )

Gives the user to control water and wind the fruit also gives the ability to fly. In dragon mode it allows the user to control the water. The person also is granted incredible strength. In the hybrid form the person can create hurricane and tsunami and even can become a hurricane itself.

Xxxx

Sakura Haruno

Vice Admiral

Earth Earth fruit ( **Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi** )

the user can turn into dirt to avoid attacks, or turn into rock to possibly block them. The user can also use their rock for for offense, such as with a rock punch, and remotely manipulate the rocks and soil around them. Zeke himself can use the Devil Fruit's power to coat his pole in rock to turn it into other weapons. The user is also completely immune to electricity, since the ground absorbs lightning.

Xxx

Ino Yamanaka

Vice Admiral

Mind Mind Fruit ( **Omoi Omoi no Mi** )

The fruit's major strength, is the ability to use a number of Telepathic abilities ranging from reading the mind of sentient beings to communicate telepathically over wide range of distances. The user is able to transfer information from one mind to another and read the thoughts of humans and animals without the aid of physical communication. Thus its user is able to broadcast and receive thoughts over great distances. The user can look into the mind of any person or animal who is within his range of influence, gaining a general idea of their mood at the time and by concentrating on any person can clearly read their mind and discern their every thought.

The fruit also grants its user the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and astral projections and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. Not only can it manipulate a person's mind and even alter a person's perception of the world around him, it has also been hinted that the fruit might be able to alter the memories of individuals as well. The user can launch offensive blasts of psionic energy which can cause mental pain and even unconsciousness if the blast is sufficiently strong.

A limitation of the fruit's powers is that individuals with the ability to use Haki seem to be able to block many of the fruit's powers from affecting them and the user is unable to do more than read the minds of such individuals. Even that is not possible if a person uses Busoshoku Haki to completely stop the fruit's powers from affecting them. The reasons behind this are currently unknown but it has been speculated by Silvers Rayleigh that it might be due to Haki users being more aware of their true self as compared to others. Haoshoku Haki users are the most difficult to read and they seem to negate the Omoi Omoi no Mi's powers without even being aware of it is yet to be able to consciously use Haki, his innate ability to use Haoshoku Haki prevent the user from easily reading him. Where normally the user can simultaneously touch multiple minds, against such individuals the user has to concentrate on just their mind to be able to just read their thoughts, and even then it is not as clear as with normal people.

Xxxx

Kidomaru

Criminal pirate

Bounty: 749,004,000

 **Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model:** **Tsuchigumo** – Spider-Spider Fruit, Model: Earth Spider  
 **Capabilities:** This fruit basically allows the consumer to transform into the mythical creature known as Tsuchigumo, the "Earth Spider". In this form, He has the upper body of a man and the lower body of a earth spider. Other transformational changes the user into a giant man spider. His vision is enhanced to the point where he is able to see clearly at night, or at least in very dim lighting. The eight-legged hind body is superhumanly strong, capable of crushing all but the most powerful opponents. The pointed ends of the legs can be used as spears to impale obstacles.

Xxx

Kohta

Marine captain

Marksman

Haoshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki

Xxxx

Koga

Pirate: Assassin

Bounty:8 99,099,000 berries

Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dire Wolf (Dog Dog Fruit, Model: Dire Wolf)

Is an extremely rare Zoan type Devil Fruit that grants the consumer the ability to become a Dire Wolf or a Dire Wolf-Human hybrid. The biggest strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to turn into three basic forms: human, wolf, and a hybrid of the two. While in the human form, it enhances the sense of smell and sight of the user. In the animal form, all senses are enhanced and speed is and stamina is increased. In the hybrid form, all senses are enhanced and speed, stamina, strength, and endurance is increased dramatically.

Xxxx

Tommyyrod

Treasure Hunter

Bounty: 758,800,000,090 berries

Parasite Parasite Fruit **(Kisei Kisei no Mi)**

The main strength of this fruit is the users ability to create an unknown amount of parasitic creatures that can latch onto and control various host. This fruit also allows the user to communicate,control,and increase the strength of anyone with the parasite. The user can let the parasite stay dormant allowing the target to use the parasites strength without losing their free will. The user gains more strength with every parasite put on a target. The parasites can be taken off with sea water abd without the queen or main parasite (a larger parasite on the users body) the parasites will become unable to function. This fruit also suffers from the standard devil fruit weaknesses

Xxx

Iruka Umino

Pirate hunter

Bounty: 909,000,000

Dead Dead Fruit ( **Shi Shi no Mi** )

The main strength of the fruit's power is that it allows the user to revive and manipulate any corpse under their influence, it is unknown wether they have any traits when they were alive. The user would be able to use their fingers and limbs to pull apart and reassemble into whatever shape and form the user desire but can also use their willpower to do it; like making a creature, a wall or armor against physical and direct attacks, or even an extra limb of any size. Such ability of puppeteering corpse is almost similar to the Kage Kage no Mi but more direct control of the corpse and could give ay advantage in combat.

The abilities of this fruit also allow the user to levitate bones and any corpse within the the user's limited area with the power of the devil fruit. Not only would the user be able to manipulate the corpse but can command more then dozen of skeletons and corpses if practiced and learning to adjust the limits of the devil fruit's power, creating an army of the dead to do whatever command is given to them.

Xxx

Bogie Woods

Navigator

Bounty: 750,000,890 Berries

Bone Bone Fruit ( **Hone Hone no Mi** )

The foremost strength of the fruit is the ability to control the density of any type of bone marrow, provided the user is in physical contact with the body part it belongs to (or the bone itself). Then, the density of it can be lightened for faster travel, or hardened for stronger defense. Another crucial strength of the fruit is the ability to remove any bone from either the user's or an opponent's body, without causing physical pain. The removed bone can then be used as a weapon or tool, but the body part the bone belonged to will be paralyzed until the bone is returned to where it belongs. The user also cannot be killed by having their bones snapped, as they can easily rearrange them back into place.

Xxxx

Mizuki

Thief

Bounty: 890,989,900 Berries

Cat Cat Fruit Model, White Tiger ( **Neko Neko no Mi Model,Byakko** )

Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a Byakko hybrid and a full Byakko at will. It is known as "The King of all beasts." the user is able to absorb energy create powerful roars that can shake the very ground it also has the powers of lightning and fire


	4. Open Prey

**(A/N: Okay i've noticed I made their bounty ridiculous long like that amount of money is insane so I'll change it to make it seem possible that the Marines even have that amount of money Naruto Naruko, and Menma will have a bounty of 990,560,000,000, berries )**

 **Recap**

 _Menma gains a giant tic mark "I don't give a fuck if it can bring back the dead and give you the powers to turn things into fucking solid gold there's a good reason why no goes to Ice Hell ( **Aisuheru** ) I should leave you there to teach you a fucking lesson but. " said Menma as he watches Haruko pets the top of Amaru's head._

 _Bonney gulps in slight fear "b-b-but what? " asked Bonney._

 _"I'm not going to do that I like you too much to even think about doing that Bonney-chan. " said Menma with a smile._

 _Bonney couldn't help to release a sigh of relief "thanks Menma-kun your a life saver babe. " said Bonney with a smile._

 _Menma smiles "just hanged in there. " said Menma._

 _Bonney nods her head "alright and maybe you can treat me to all you can eat pizza. " said Bonney with a cocky attitude._

 _Menma releases a chuckle "sure, sounds like fun. " said Menma he then hangs up from his seat with a confident expression. Naruto, Naruko, Howl, Sasori, Deidara, Medaka, Itachi, Kisame, Haku, Konan, and Gaara rises up._

 _Howl smiles at Menma "we're coming with you. " said Howl._

 _Amaru crosses her arms underneath her breast "and there's nothing you can do to stop us. " said Amaru._

 _Menma, Naruko, and Naruto grin "I would be insulted if you didn't come ya know." said Menma._

 _Karin and Yahiko stood up "just leave everything to us Menma! " grinned Karin. Menma nods his head and everyone exits out heading back to the ship "don't worry Bonney helps on the way. " whispered Karin._

 _ **Ice Hell**_

 _Five men can be seen walking through the icy wind walking away from a giant dead bear._

 _The dead giant polar bear rises up Iruka climbs up onto the bear not even minding the blood that's leaking from the corpse. Both Barrygamon and Bogie looked in disgust as they watch Iruka riding the dead beast as if it's a horse "That's really gross Iruka. " commented Bogie._

 _Barrygamon nods in agreement "no doubt it makes my stomach turn. "complained Barrygamon._

 _Iruka turns back to them with a dark look he then grins in a sinister manner "perhaps you want to become part of my collection it's no problem really. " threatened Iruka._

 _Both Barrygamon and Bogie shiver in fear "th-that won't be necessary right Bogie? " asked Barrygamon._

 _Bogie nods his head repeatedly "r-r-right. " said Bogie Iruka then turns back to the scene both Barrygamon and Bogie let out a sigh of relief._

 _Mizuki then begins to sniff the air he then grins Tommyrod turns towards him "what is it Mizuki? " asked Tommyrod with blank expression._

 _Mizuki then gains a blood thirsty grin "we're not alone. " grinned Mizuki._

 _Tommyrod smiles widely "perfect. " grinned Tommyrod.._

 _ **Recap End**_

Bogie turns towards Mizuki with a raised eyebrow "how many people are we talking about?" asked the lanky man.

Mizuki watches as Bogie casually cranks his knuckles "I smell five people west from us and they had obviously just arrived but I guess they are here for the treasure." grinned Mizuki in a bloodthirsty manner.

The large turns towards tiger-man "do you think any of them are any strong?" asked Barrygamon.

Mizuki shook his head negativity "no, I don't believe so I do think their captain is an idiot who seems to welcome death." commented Mizuki.

Barrygamon sighs in disappointment "that's a shame I hate it when they die too fast hopefully we can make them scream before we crush them into mince meat. said Barrygamon with a chuckle.

Iruka smiles darkly "it doesn't matter how weak they are as soon as they stepped foot on this island they already forfeit their lives and if it is death they seek then who are we to turned them down from expressing death. Isn't that right Tommyrod" asked Iruka with a smirk on his face he just hope whoever it is they have a special devil fruit ability so he can add them to his collection.

Tommyrod in response just smiles the pink haired man couldn't care how strong or weak they are as soon as they arrived on this tundra hell to find the Golden Fountain ( **Kogane no Funsu** i) the foolish pirates have made them his target "that is right Iruka, these fools are already dead they just don't know it after all we are part of the Iron Sabbath Pirates it'll be wrong if we allow these people to live. We'll squash these fools like the pathetic insects they are." said a grinning Tommyrod he then opens his mouth a large insect comes from his mouth the insect looks like ba cross between a hornet and dragonfly "find the other pirates and spy on them report back once you find anything that is of interest." commanded Tommyrod the insect simply buzzes in response to take off.

Bogie turns towards Tommyrod "how come you sent out the scout?" asked Bogie who didn't understand his motives but then again he never truly the actions of Tommyrod.

"Because they might have a bounty and you know how the Marines work. If they seem them as a threat to government they'll place a bounty on them." said Tommyrod.

Boagie simply shrugged his shoulders "hopefully killing them will be as fun as beating a puppy with a kitten." grinned Iruka.

 **With Bonney Pirates**

Bonney typically appears to be a slim, curvaceous young woman, with long pink hair and brown eyes. However, due to her Devil Fruit ability, she can alter her age and thus change her appearance at will. When taking the form of a child, she has similar, although obviously more childish, facial features, and is not as tall nor as buxom as in her adult form.

Her outfit consists of a white low-cut tank top that exposes both her midriff and cleavage, along with a pair of orange-and-black striped buckled shorts with long, thin suspenders. She also wears black high-heeled boots which reach up to her calves, with large laces coming from the openings, and a pair of hot pink and dark red stockings with a yellow sun-like motif on them. The hat she wears is a green Furażerka with a light-green lining. She has an anti-eyebrow below her right eye, bright red lipstick on her lips, and is sometimes seen wearing a brown furred jacket.

One of the men turned towards Bonney who is eating a cheese burger that was far larger than her own head "so, what happened?" asked the male.

He watches as she shallows the burger in one go "he's mad." muttered Bonney but it was loud enough for everyone to ear.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." thought the male "so um, what he say?" asked the man.

She then runs her hand through her pink locks "he's coming but he's not happy." said Bonney if there was one thing she feared it was an angry Menma and unfortunately she was the one who had angered him but she really wanted the treasure.

One of her crew mates sighed with relief "that's good we'll make it out alive." whispered the male.

A skinny man nods his head "at least we're wearing these suits or we'll be dead." commented the man.

"Man I hope we make it out alive." said an overweight man.

Bonney's eye begins to twitch due to the complains made by her crew "HEY WHERE'S YOUR SENSE FOR ADVENTURE!" yelled Bonney.

"We WANT TO LIVE!" screamed the men unknown to the female glutton and her crew they are being watched from the insect that was created by Tommyrod the insect listens as they talk about the Cobra Emperor Pirates.

The insect then flies away it then comes to a halt and is I in front of a large Polar Bear the bear is at least 8'6 feet tall the fury is icy blue it then snarls at the insect unfortunately for the bear the spying insect flies through the bear's forehead and kills it as it flies back it heads to Tommyrod who staring at it with an unreadable expression "what have you learned?" questioned Tommyrod the bug then buzzes at him the man then gains a vicious grin on his face. Everyone stares at the grinning Tommyrod "the Bonney Pirates their captain Jewelry Bonney has a bounty of 140,000,000 she also seems to know Menma 'Black Fang' Uzumaki he and his crew mates are coming here." said Tommyrod.

Mizuki narrowed his eyes "so the Cobra Emperor Pirates are coming?" asked the whitenette he watches as Tommyrod nods his head the Zoan user's green eyes then shined with excitement both hands are then coated with golden yellow flames and pure white lightning "I can't wait to feast on their bones." smirked Mizuki with glee.

 **With Cobra Emperor Pirates**

Medaka is standing next to Howl, Itachi, Konan, and Haruko they sigh as they watch as Haruko eats a bowl of curry with each wondering how did she get on the bus since none watched the strange pinknette guitarist get on the ship Medaka then watches the eating Menma transform his eyes turn from blue to yellow which look snake-like, Menma's skin is then covered in green-blue snake scales, his nails grow now becoming claws, and his once human-like teeth becomes snake-like but while he usually has a wide smile when eating ramen but he has a scowl on his face.

Medaka crosses her arms underneath her large breast "Menma sure seems quite upset. I don't think I would ever see Menma eating ramen and be mad at the same." Commented Medaka as she watches him eat angry she almost feels bad whoever decides to piss him off.

The blonde-haired man simply smiles at the purplenette woman "well it is clear to see why he's do angry." said Howl but the man couldn't blame Menma since he's sure just if anyone was in Menma's position they would be angry too.

Haruko gins at Itachi causing the man to raised an eyebrow at the crazy woman "and if theirs one person to blame it is Pinky! Damn her because her I can't see my Ta-kun!" exclaimed Haruko she then release a loud burp and rubs her stomach.

Konan turns towards Haruko with a raised eyebrow "then why come anyways?"asked Konan.

Haruko just waves Konan off "details details details Konan but are really just gonna save Bonney and not take any treasure?" asked Haruko with a curious expression she then takes out her guitar and begins to play the instrument.

Konan shrugged her shoulders "I am unsure but I believe it is up to the captain if he wants the treasure while Menma would most likely try to convince his brother." said Konan she they knew where Golden Fountain was but neither of the Zoan siblings seemed interested it she then turned towards Itachi "what do you think Itachi?" asked the bluenette.

The Uchiha turns towards Konan "I believe it is all up to Naruto but while he is a Captain he will always value his family above all." said Itachi but everyone heard a since of sadness they all knew how much Itachi value family but he also value the Cobra Emperor Pirates.

They watch as Howl walks to the other blonde Menma turns towards Howl who places his hand on hid shoulder he then smiles "don't worry Menma we'll save her that I promise." said Howl with conviction he honestly wouldn't know what to do if his own lover had gone into unknown dangerous place and he dare not to imagine the danger Sophie will find herself in getting knew she was not the type who run from danger if she could help someone then she would run into danger but he knew Sophie wasn't as stubborn like Bonney who went to Ice Hell to find the Golden Treasure.

He watches as Menma stuffed his face with the godly ramen "I know we're gonna save Bonney-chan but that's not what I'm angry about." said Menma which had thrown Howl for a loop.

He raised an eyebrow at him "really? Then what has you so angry?" asked the curious Raven man.

"I'm angry because that idiot blindy went into Ice Hell with the knowledge of how dangerous it is you don't just have to worry about the animals but the nature it is a living death trip with death just waiting patiently for you to be killed by the animals or have the cruel weather freeze you until you are part of the ice itself. And now because of Bonney-chan I can't even enjoy my ramen, ramen which makes me feel better but I'm too pissed to enjoy my ramen." complained Menma.

Everyone couldn't help but to gain a sweat drop "why does it seem like he's more frustrated at the fact he can't eat his ramen happily." thought Howl "we'll probably find her before she finds herself in more deeper danger." said Howl with a smile.

Menma sighs as he runs his hair "yeah, maybe your right. Aye Ayame, Komatsu more RAMEN ASAP AND A BOTTLE of rum!" wondered Menma his eyes then narrowed with suspicion but something isn't." thought Menma he then turns to see his brother and sister walking with him he also sees Nagini slithering with them Menma then turned towards his sister "so how's Gaara?" asked Menma.

Naruko nods her head "yeah he's alright he just got done talking to his uncle so he could be fine you know he's just worry about his family it's funny he's the youngest and he took Temari's job as an elder sibling." snickered Naruko with a fox like grin on her face she then smiles at Naruto with a sly grin on her face "but enough about my Gaara-kun tell your dear brother and sister about Robin-chan?" asked Naruko with a sly and teasing tone both Menma and Naruko smirked at Naruto's blushed cheeks.

Medaka raised her eyebrow "umm, are they teasing each other about their love ones?" asked a confused Medaka.

Haruko snickers at the confused Medaka who glares at the pinknette Haruko in response simply sticks her tongue out she then grins "well, I think you forget they are siblings nyaah." mocked Haruko grinning wider at Medaka while the others just shook their heads at both Medaka and Huruko.

Naruto's and Naruko's eyes shined as various ramen bowls landed on their table Menma grabs the beef ramen, Naruko grabs the shrimp ramen, and Naruto grabbed miss ramen. As the three dig into their ramen Naruko and Menma stare at Naruto watching him like an owl and somehow the noodles haven't fallen out Naruto then released a sigh "Robin-chan told Aokji had visited luckily they are unharmed and now they are heading towards Sky Island I told her if someone like Aokji shows up again tell me but I have a feeling they're going to run into trouble." said Naruto who begins to devour his ramen.

Naruko and Menma stare at their brother with a raised eyebrow "what makes you say that Naruto-ani?" asked Naruko.

Naruto then turns towards Menma "Menma you remember that strawhat guy?" asked Naruto.

Menma nods his head "yeah why?" asked Menma.

"Well, that her captain he's called Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy." said Naruto.

Menma's and Naruko's eyes narrowed "wait are you saying he's related to to Garp and Dragon!" exclaimed Naruko she watches as Naruto nods his head.

"But if that's the case then the government hasn't made the connections yet." said Menma with a serious expression "you know if the government does see the straw hat as a threat they'll need to get stronger far stronger now Aokji isn't a laughing manner he's extremely powerful and strong enough to go up against the strongest pirates." said Menma with his eyes narrowing with seriousness.

Naruto nods his head with a not "yeah, I know I told her if they get into trouble by the Marines she's to call me. Ugh but it seems only Bonney and Robin-chan are in danger." said Naruto with heavy sigh he then smirks "but as pirates it's our job to steal and kill whoever stands in our way." said Naruto who has his mouth filled with noodles.

Menma then grins in response to Naruto "and to take all the rum we want and we do love rum." grinned Menma.

Naruko slams her fist on the table "and kill whoever we want even it's some Marine dipshit!" exclaimed Naruko.

Menma then punches his palm "we're pirates unlike everyone else we don't need to follow the law of shitty government! We make our own rules ya'know!" roared Menma the three siblings gave each other a grin.

Haruko grins to herself "who needs a hypeman when you have a brother and sister. But one moment they are serious and the next they laughing and joking around." grinned Haruko looking like a grinning cat.

Itachi sighed at the crazy woman "should you be the one speaking about such things when you can't even be serious." said Itachi but instead of Haruko answering him she turned her attention towards Howl and begins to pull on his jacket "I close my case." said Itachi.

"Where are you going?" asked Konan.

He doesn't even bothered to turned towards Konan he just keeps walking "to have some tea and head towards my room to prepare myself for the the up coming adventure." said Itachi.

Konan stare at Itachi with a question gaze she and Medaka then turned towards the others and watches as Howl removes Haruko's hands from his cape "hey Howl, where's So-chan?" asked Haruko both purplenette women face palm each other.

Howl at the invasion of his personal space being invaded by Haruko "Sophie is with her friends at a resort." said Howl who ignores her complaining Medaka and Konan quickly disperse.

"Haruko will you cease this childhood behavior it is unbecoming of someone who's an adult." said Haku he and Gaara away from Haruko who is pouting at him he then walks over Naruto and his siblings he then gains a strained expression "Captain I don't want to be the downer here but." trailed Haku who begins to find interest with the ground.

Naruto release a sigh "yeah I know, someone else is on Ice Hell while the Golden Fountain is a great find but most wouldn't dare go to Ice Hell well the more powerful pirates would go there not even the World Government would go there but that's not saying much though since the World Government is filled with a bunch of one track mind idiots." snarled Naruto who's gritting his teeth Nagini simply slithers up to Naruto and purs to its master Naruto smiles at the serpent.

"And there's a huge amount of strong pirates at there who are capable of surviving the island we won't even know who they are until we get there. So, who do you guys to bring with you to retrieve Bonney?" asked Gaara.

Naruto grins at his best friend "I have an idea who I plan to take with me." said Naruto.

Haku then turned towards the blonde Captain "but I have to ask are we going after the Golden Fountain?" asked Haku.

Naruto turned his attention towards Menma who nods back to Naruto with grin"yeah, we might as well we are pirates." grinned Naruto everyone watches as his skin turned into white scales and his blue eyes turned into purple serpent eyes "I can't help but wonder who else is on that island I know for sure it isn't any member of Seven Warlords none of them have no interest in Golden Fountain maybe Whitebeard, Ace, Law, or possibly Shanks no that can't be none of them wouldn't bother with it. Damn this is annoying!" thought Naruto with annoyance.

Menma then turned towards Naruto "then I suppose we better be ready whoever we fight." said Menma Naruto nods his head in agreement the two brothers then fist pump each other.

Haku sighs at the two brothers you seemed ready to just destroy whoever they might face " three pirates on one dangerous island all searching for the same thing. Well this doesn't sound pleasant at all." said Haku.

Soaring through the frozen water is a pirate ship the ship is a three-master frigate. Her stern is decorated sapphire blue and silver colors. The bow and stern castle are decorated with numerous miniature Sea King skeletons, and just like other ships it has it's own Jolly Roger Flag the flag is of a three headed wolf skull and in each mouth is a crystal ball the ship is called Charlotte's Blood standing on the main deck is Koga he has blue eyes and black hair that is always tied up into a ponytail with a brown Cord, he has pointed ears, canine like teeth he is of average height he carries a sword around. He wears a black vest, over it he wears a fur leather jacket he wears cut up black jeans he wears a leather spiked belt, and he wears brown boots.

The sheath of the sword is yellow and brown, the pommel is a rusty red color the blade has a slight tilt the blade itself is crystal blue.

Next to Koga is a young teen named Bankotsu he is a lean muscle young man, he has a tattoo of a four-pointed star on his forehead and is generally very handsome. His eyes are a dark shade of Cobalt and has tanned skin. He has long black hair that is stylized in a braided ponytail. He wears a short sleeve white hakama with a white kosode that has a blue patch. He wears wears cami pants, and blue combat boots he wields Banryū which is a Halberd it's blade resembles that of a large double-edged sword it's pommel has a large crescent moon like design.

Koga grins at the young teen "we're almost there my good friend." said the pirate Hunter he then pets the large wolf.

Bankotsu grins at the brunette "of course I am Koga both Banryū and myself are ready it's time to get the job done grinned Bankotsu.

 **Time Skip- Iron Sabbath Pirates**

Tommyrod then turns towards Mizuki "how far are we?" asked a curious Tommyrod but Mizuki knew Tommyrod wanted to find them already and kill them he couldn't blame the pink-haired man they have been traveling where to find the Bonney Pirates over two hours he too was feeling impatient.

Mizuki sniffed the air and grins in a cruel and sadistic manner "we're near I can almost taste them kukuku I do hope they taste good!" grinned Mizuki.

Barrygamon smirks "well, that's good all this walking around got kinda boring and those beast didn't do anything either." said Barrygamon Iruka nods his head but he then smirks due to the fact that behind him is an undead ice jaguar, a unicorn bear, a large creature that looks like a mixture between a walrus Barrygamon sweatdrops at Iruka "well except for Iruka man that guy is as creepy as his devil fruit power." thought Barrygamon with a sigh.

Bogie stretches his limbs and enjoying the sound of his bones cracking "I don't know about everyone else but who else is ready to kill these fools and the get the fuck outta this bitch! I'm hungry and I'm craving a Mac and cheese burger." said Boogie he then licks his lips.

Mizuki shot Barrygamon a raised eyebrow "a macaroni and cheese burger? That can't be real." said Mizuki he wasn't sure how he felt about that sure he likes a ham burger and macaroni and cheese as much as the next guy but together he wasn't so sure about it.

Bogie turns to Mizuki "I swear this little restaurant makes some of awesome food I say after we find these idiots and kick the shit out of a little girl me and you are going to this awesome restaurant." exclaimed an overly excited Bogie.

"And what's the name of this place?" asked Mizuki.

Bogie grins at him "Taho Club trust." smirked Boogie.

Mizuki then turned towards Tommyrod "hey Tommyrod we're pretty close I say let's close in the gap between us how about...a race?" asked the whitenette Tommyrod grins his wings then comes to life and lefts him from the ground Mizuki grins he then takes off running with Tommyrod following behind him Bogie release a loud laugh he then manipulated his bones and turned the structure into that of a cheetah he then speeds off the dead animals then off and Barrygamon takes off running.

Barrygamon sighs "and I'm the only one without a devil fruit power oh well at least we'll catch find them sooner than I thought ugh, I guess Mizuki couldn't wait to kill Bonney and her crew her crew would be the first to die but I wonder what's her connection with Black Fang." thought Barrygamon after running he finds himself within an ice Catacombs "so Mizuki led us in a different path a much fast one the pirates then begins to walk slowly each of them grins at the Bonney Pirates.

Bonney's brown eyes stare in shock at the Iron Sabbath Pirates "shit they're here." growled Bonney then goes pale as she release Menma I might kill her well that's if the people in front of her don't kill her first. "So you guys are here !" exclaimed Bonney with smirk on her face.

"Damnit this suck." said a crew mate.

Tommyrod glances at the crew of Bonney he watches as they glare at him and he could clearly see the fear in them "I suppose we can play with you for a bit." said Tommyrod he opens his mouth and spits out a blue flying insect with great speed it pieces through the the shoulder causing the man to scream in pain the insect then nails him with enough strength to knock him out.

A bald man grits his teeth he then pulls out a pistol "screw you!" exclaimed the man he then pulls the trigger but before the bullet can be released by the weapon the gun blows up and injures the man's hand the insect flies around and cute the man with his sharp wings. The insect flies around and rams itself in the man's gut the man kneels over and empties out his stomach Tommyrod grins the insect then flies towards Bonney ready to take her life but he watches in shock as the insects de-ages into a larva.

"So you do have some skill Bonney Hornet Rave ( **Hōnettoreibu** )." said Tommyrod various of deadly hornets are released from his mouth but Bonney uses her powers to age the insects into larva and into old insects Tommyrod narrowed his eyes at her "so she can age any living beings and my bugs aren't working well it's to make it harder for her." said Tommyrod he takes in a deep breath and exhales a huge wave of insects he watches as the insects begins to de-ages he smirks as the huge wave of insects explode pushing Bonney and her crew back.

"What the hell was that!" groaned a male he then screamed in pain as Tommyrod buried his elbow into the man's stomach the force was so powerful he spit out blood Tommyrod grins and flies towards Bonney he then grins as he appears in front of her fully ready to punch her head off of her body as. His fist comes down Bonney uses her powers on your self turning to a child she was able to Dodge the attack unfortunately, for Tommyrod his fist was trapped by the ice. Bonney jumps to the side she then uses her powers to turn her into a teenager she then kicks him the jaw but it had no effect Tommyrod then kicks her in face causing her to crash into the wall.

She then screamed in pain as various of dragonflies had rammed into her they then fly onto her and explode the only thing that was heard was her screams of pain. Tommyrod grabs her by the throat and tosses her to the side he then exhales these metallic bugs but she uses her powers on the insects and Tommyrod his eyes widened as be begins to de-age he then release small fire flies which hit her rapidity with her distracted Tommyrod and the insect revert back into her normal age the metal like bugs slamming into her trying to crush her bones.

Bonney falls on her hands and knees with tears coming from her face one of the bugs rammed into her jaw causing her face to slam against the icy floor Tommyrod looks at the defeated Bonney with a grin on his face "is that it Jewelry Bonney lost the will to fight? Good it won't be for long until you lose your life wench!" said Tommyrod in an emotionless tone Mizuki, Iruka, Barrygamon, and Bogie grins at the fallen woman a smile then appears on her face St which Tommyrod stare at with suspicion he then feels a strong killer intent each of the pirates turned around they see a angry Menma who was a scowl on his face with him are Naruto, Naruko, Haku, Howl, Itachi, Konan, and Sasori Tommyrod grins at them "we've been waiting for you to show up." said Tommyrod in an excited tone.

They watch as Iruka stomps on Bonney's head causing her to scream "hopefully you'll guys would be more fun than this fuckin' whore!" exclaimed Iruka he then has the dead bear smack Bonney across the floor.

Menma snarls at him he then turned towards Naruto "ya'know what Naruto-ani I changed my mind you can have bug face I want this soon to be dead bastard." snarled Menma his serpent eyes glare at Iruka with rage.

Naruto nods his head "Itachi, Konan, Sasori you three go ahead of us we got this." said Naruto.

Konan stares at Naruto with an unsure look "are you sure?" asked Konan she watches as the blonde nods his head "very well, we will leave everything to you." said Konan.

Naruto smiles he then activated his hybrid form "yeah, and I trust you'll do the same." said Naruto.

Mizuki then release a loud mocking laugh "ahaha, that's hilarious do you really think we'll let you idiots through! I have an idea how about I kill you right here and now." grinned Mizuki he then vanished but before he can close in he's punched in the gut by Naruko he snarled at he then runs towards her she grabs both of his fist.

She grins at him "your my bitch now." mocked Naruko.

Howl charges Barrygamon both men clash fist together, Bogie jumps at Haku going for a side kick but Haku blocked it with a wind fist Haku turned towards Itachi and the others "go we got this!" said Haku Konan nods her head she extended her arms out papers begins to fall off of Konan each of powers create a paper wave taking Itachi and Sasori with her. Bogie grins at Haku and punches him in the jaw Haku narrowed his eyes he extended his palm "Air Cycle ( **Easaikuru** )!" exclaimed Haku.

The wind release from his palm hits Bogie dead in the chest Haku then rockets himself towards Boagie and punches him the ribs Bogie grits his teeth as his ribs are broken he then grins and and reshapes his ribs "my name is Bogie nice to meet you Haku. Now let's do this again Bone Gauntlets ( **Honekenjū** )!" grinned Bogie bones come out from his skin and turns into spiked gauntlets both pirates rushes at each Haku punches Bogie in the jaw and Bogie punches Haku in the jaw both are then pushed back.

"Damnit, those bones of his aren't normal." muttered Haku nursing his bruised jaw.

Bogie grins at this "so, you notice." said Bogie he then flexes his risk around "with me eating the Hone Hone no Mi it allows me to not only manipulate my own bones but I can manipulate the density right now I weight over 357 pounds and my bones are harder than steel." smirked Bogie.

Haku narrowed his eyes "if that's the case then I'll have to come at you with everything I got." said Haku he then begins to increased in height he then gains scales and gains a dragonic appearance he then flies towards Boogie he opens his mouth and a tornado is summon and slams Bogie into the frozen wall.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

Naruto Uzumaki "Serpent Emperor"

Pirate Captain

Bounty: 990,560,000,000 berries

 **Haoshoku Haki** (Conqueror's Gaki)

Armament Haki

Hebi Hebi no Mi Model: Yamata no Orochi ( **Snake-Snake Fruit Model: Eight Headed Serpent** )

User can turn into a giant 8 headed serpent. They can also turn any part of their body into one of those serpent body's. Including, head, arms, legs, etc, appearing as ethereal energy snakes and each head has their own ability. They can also make the heads appear on the ground/walls. A weakness of the Devil Fruit is if one of the heads gets cut off, it won't grow back. So if all eight heads get cut off, the user dies. Other than that, it has the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

*""*

Menma Uzumaki "Black Fang"

Pirate: Assassin

Bounty:990, 560, 000, 000 berries

 **Haoshoku Haki** (Conqueror's Gaki)

Hebi Hebi no Mi Model: Basilisk ( **Snake** **Snake Fruit, Model: Basilisk** )

The venom of the Basilisk possesses the ability to disintegrate almost anything it touches. Menma has learned how to use his Basilisk scales to his advantage which are extremely hard and very dangerous at the same time. The user of this fruit is completely immune to poison and any corrosive substance, not including acid. Besides that Menma all the advantages of a Zoan-type Devil Fruit User.

**********"

Naruko Uzumaki "Golden Fist"

Pirate: assassin

Armament Haki

 **Haoshoku Haki** (Conqueror's Gaki)

Bounty: 990,560,000,000 berries

Hebi Hebi no Mi Model: Hydra ( **Snake Snake Fruit, Model: Hydra** )

The primary strength of the Devil Fruit, is that it grants the user the power to turn into a hydra, or human-hydra hybrid. This grants the user the ability to regnerate from almost any wound that is inflicted on them. In addition, if any of the hydra's heads are cut off, then two additional heads will grow in its place. Even if one were to try and cut off all of the heads, they will still grow back with doubles. There is no single amount on how many heads that the hydra can have at a time. The hydra is able to spit a highly corrosive acid in both a liquid and gas form, that is so strong, it was demonstrated to be able to melt through solid metal quickly. The hydra is also coated with hard scales, said to be as strong as steel, and was able to bite through solid Devil Fruit's weaknesses are the same as they are in mythology. Cauterized wounds cannot regenerate, and likewise, wounds from burns cannot be regenerated from either. This makes the hydra vulnerable to fire, and extreme heat. Aside from that, it is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

Bankotsu

Pirate: Hunter

Bounty: 678,700,000 berries

 **Haoshoku Haki** (Conqueror's Gaki)

Armament Haki


End file.
